


Хрупкая грань (SG!AU)

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Psychology, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Война истощила Кибертрон. Мир на грани катастрофы. Но когда Дрифт, Блерр и Бамблби в поисках технологий Круга Света неожиданно находят давно затерянную, слабую и нестабильную Всеискру, они понимают, что это может стать началом конца. И именно мечнику, как ученику Круга Света, предстоит самую сложную работу, чтобы сохранить то, что ещё осталось от Кибертрона. Шанс - один на миллион. Но Дрифт должен справиться, иначе...





	Хрупкая грань (SG!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Это основной текст. Также я планирую несколько дополнительных историй поменьше, где окончательно раскроется ещё несколько вопросов.  
> Тут как таковой жести нет, но всё ещё впереди.
> 
> И немного артов:  
> Дрифт ver. 1.0: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/anupuru/29687770/8795/8795_640.png  
> Дрифт ver 2.0: https://pp.userapi.com/c845218/v845218483/a2db1/m-cj5mncsDM.jpg  
> Винг: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/anupuru/29687770/9160/9160_640.png  
> Родимус: https://orig00.deviantart.net/427c/f/2010/035/0/6/rodimus_the_dastardly_by_subtilisin.png  
> Блерр: https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.508694861.9744/flat,1000x1000,075,f.u2.jpg

Дрифт продвигался вперёд шлаково медленно. Он в буквальном смысле оценивал каждый шаг, прежде чем ступить на пол, усеянный каменной крошкой и обломками, оставшимися после бомбардировки. Маячивший позади Блерр упрямо порывался промчаться по прямым и внешне крепким коридорам, чтобы оценить обстановку. И если бы не Бамблби, гонщик уже скрылся бы где-то вдали, оставив после себя ураган пыли.  
\- Что мы ищем? - скупо поинтересовался минибот.  
\- Технологии Круга Света, - Дрифт жестом приказал двум сикерам притормозить, сверился с картой на внутреннем экране и повернул направо. - Дай Атлас покидал город в спешке. Конечно, что-то он удалил, но что-то и оставил. Мы должны выяснить что.  
\- Прелестно, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Блерр, когда за следующим поворотом обнаружился завал. - И что теперь? В обход?  
\- У нас нет времени бродить здесь, - поддержал его Бамблби, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- И не надо, - ухмыльнулся Дрифт, - мы и так почти на месте.  
Он подошёл к стене, испещрённой неприятного вида царапинами, и разом нажал на две плиты, сливающихся друг с другом. Послышался щелчок, и небольшая дверь открылась.  
\- Я туда не полезу! - категорично заявил Блерр. - Там даже Би с трудом вместится.  
\- Не недооценивай Круг Света, - Дрифт опустился на корточки, накинул на лезвие мечей по паре магнитных лент, чтобы они плотно прижались к ногам, и резво пополз в дыру, по размерам подходящую разве что кассетам Бластера. - Проход быстро расширяется, - крикнул он спутникам, не посчитавшим нужным лезть следом, - я почти встал во весь рост.  
\- Да наболт, - выругался Бамблби и всё же скользнул следом.  
Оставшийся в одиночестве Блерр закатил окуляры и с трудом протиснулся в потайной ход. Но в отличие от Дрифта у него не было никаких лент, застёжек или дополнительных креплений, из-за чего встопорщенные на бёдрах решётки нет-нет да цеплялись за удивительно ровные и круглые стены. Скрежет, разносившийся по округе, окончательно убил всю конспирацию.  
\- Молись Праймасу, чтобы здесь не было десептиконов, - фыркнул минибот, одарив гонщика таким взглядом, что будь тот менее закалённым в боях и гонках меха, он бы сразу же слил отработку со страха.  
\- Их здесь нет, - огрызнулся Блерр, постепенно поднимаясь во весь рост, - иначе они бы давно себя проявили.  
\- Не факт, - пожал плечами Дрифт, уже успевший отстегнуть магнитные ленты, - однако я склонен с тобой согласиться: Круг Света равнодушно относился как к автоботам, так и к десептиконам.  
\- Ну тебя они приняли с распростёртыми объятиями, - съязвил гонщик, - сразу все тайны выдали и даже отпустили с миром.  
\- Ах если бы всё было именно так, - мечник вновь двинулся вперёд, - всё было бы куда проще.  
Остаток пути они преодолели в полнейшей тишине, прерываемой разве что хрустящей крошкой под супинаторами да редкой руганью Блерра: угораздило же Прайма заслать их именно сюда. Лучше бы отправили с Джаззом в разведку, а то десептиконы затихли, даже перестали осаждать темницы бывшего Новы Прайма, послушной куклы Сената, который в своё свободное время развлекался там тем, что изучал аутлаеров и их способности. Прочные стены из химически выведенного сплава металлов, облучённых строго контролируемой дозой радиации, звукоизоляция и отличные по тем временам технологии - что может быть лучше для бешеных психопатов, чьи мозговые модули в лучшем случае просто перегорали, не выдерживая стремительно возрастающего любопытства лже-Прайма?  
В ещё функционирующих помещениях содержались пленники, ради которых Мегатрон с завидной регулярностью пытался и брать штурмом темницы, и пробираться в них тихо и незаметно, да только Скайфайер, прочно обосновавшийся там, также регулярно мешал им, а пару раз даже умудрялся отлавливать десептиконских шпионов. Прайму в последнее время по каким-то непонятным большинству автоботов причинам было на это налить. И то, как внезапно он - вернее, Проул от его лица - отправил небольшой отряд сикеров в одно из некогда мест обитания Круга Света, наводило на определённые размышления. Однако и Дрифт, и его команда прежде всего были воинами, а солдаты вопросов не задавали. Раз сказали, что надо, значит, так оно и есть. Проул велел притащить всё, что оставил после себя Круг Света.  
\- Так как ты выбрался? - Бамблби поравнялся с Дрифтом, едва доставая кончиками небольших рожек на шлеме ему до плеча. - О Круге Света ходит много легенд, а ты ещё и жил с ними.  
\- Это долгая история, - самурай еле заметно улыбнулся и притормозил перед возвысившимися над ними дверями. - Это здесь. Би?  
\- Да-да, - качнул тот шлемом, понимая, что увлекательный разговор, видимо, придётся отложить. - Сейчас.  
Минибот выудил свой небольшой портативный компьютер и подключил его к консоли. Та сразу же вспыхнула, слабо озаряя трёх сикеров зеленоватым светом.  
\- Удивлён, что здесь ещё есть электричество, - проворчал Блерр.  
\- Скорее, запасные генераторы, да и те на последнем издыхании, - Дрифт отошёл в сторону, чтобы не загораживать Бамблби обзор, - Би, поторопись.  
\- Пошёл наболт, - огрызнулся тот, сосредоточенно набирая команды, которые вот-вот позволят им проникнуть внутрь.  
Блерр ухмыльнулся и пинком отправил в сторону попавший ему под супинатор булыжник.  
Наконец, до аудиосенсоров донёсся слабый щелчок, и створки медленно поползли врознь. Правая, правда, почти сразу же заглохла: скрежетнула, взвизгнула и затихла, приказав долго жить. Поэтому продвигаться пришлось немного боком и врубив фары - внутри было темно, как в глотке всеядного шарктикона.  
\- Ищем какие-нибудь датапады, консоли, компьютеры, - распорядился Дрифт. - Дай Атлас тот ещё параноик. С него станется наделать копий на случай, если сюда предстоит вернуться.  
\- Да наверняка ещё до нас тут всё обчистили, - скривился Блерр. - Это глупо и бессмысленно.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Дрифт, чем только разозлил и без того не очень уравновешенного сикера. - Пока что ищем, а там посмотрим, что найдётся.  
Проул, что удивительно, не выставлял каких-то временных рамок: конечно, это не означало, что сикерам предстояло уйти и сгинуть там с концами, но и торопиться, невнимательно оглядываясь, не вариант.  
Дрифт отыскал два разбитых в хлам датапада и одну консоль, из которой Бамблби удалось выцедить с полтора десятка рецептов для коктейлей с разными присадками. Блерр немного оживился и заграбастал их себе, буркнув что-то о том, что ему нужнее.  
\- Ты и так споил половину автоботов, - хохотнул минибот, - конам почти и делать ничего не придётся.  
\- Сейчас по рогам получишь, - грозно пообещал ему гонщик и тут же создал резервную копию рецептов: а то как знать... с Би станется договориться с Ревайндом, чтобы тот подговорил Хромдома для небольшой шутки: подкорректировать сикера и превратить его из гонщика, балующегося присадками, в няньку для пьяной в хлам солдатни. Будет он подтирать энергоновые слюни, таскать меха туда-сюда и подставляться, когда кому-нибудь прижмёт. Шлак. Блерр поёжился.  
\- Парни? - окликнул их Дрифт. - Я кое-что нашёл.  
\- Что это? - вот-вот готовая вылиться в драку вспыхнувшая ссора тут же скатилась в минус. Блерр отпихнул ругнувшегося минибота и первым устремился к мечнику. - Эм...  
\- Я тоже сначала так сказал, - ухмыльнулся тот, - а если сделать вот так? - Дрифт супинатором надавил на треснувшую пополам плитку, и слева от них удивительно тихо выскользнула наверх небольшая тумба, усеянная скреплёнными и опечатанными свитками.  
\- Как ты нашёл это? - Бамблби с подозрением покосился на экс-десептикона. - И почему так тихо?  
\- Могу только предположить, что смазкой для механизмов послужили перебитые топливные магистрали. Некоторые свитки вон шлаково грязные.  
\- Любопытно, - Блерр резво обогнул всю стойку, рассматривая её, но не торопясь тянуть манипуляторы к ценным знаниям. - Ловушки?  
\- Может быть, - кивнул Дрифт и добавил: - Я наступил сюда и абсолютно случайно заметил, как кончик стойки уехал обратно вниз. Начал искать, и вот...  
\- Везунчик, - фыркнул Блерр. - Прямо любимец удачи. Хотя кончики должны уезжать совсем не туда, - загоготал он.  
Дрифт вновь промолчал, не желая вступать в перепалку. Сейчас всё равно самым главным было не это.  
\- Ну-ка, - Би словно мысли его читал: он подхватил с пола мелкий камешек и швырнул его в стойку. В тот же клик вспыхнули несколько концентрированных лазеров, и до свитков долетел разве что пепел, загрязнив их ещё сильнее.  
\- Полагаю, смазкой был ещё и энергон глупцов, осмелившихся сунуть туда руки, - оскалился Блерр. - Кретины.  
\- А где тогда все эти отрезанные конечности? - сухо поинтересовался Бамблби. - В страхе ускакали прочь? Сами по себе?  
\- Ну почему же? - Дрифт немного перевёл свет фар в сторону: рядом со стойкой, чуть поодаль, обнаружился круглый, прикрытый неплотно прилегающим листом металла, резервуар, почти до краёв наполненный посеревшими от дезактива и времени конечностями, покрытыми пылью и еле заметной плёнкой энергона. - Я вижу там чей-то шлем, кстати.  
\- О, Браун! - неожиданно весело хохотнул Бамблби - Так вот ты где.  
\- А вот корпус точно убежал, - прыснул Блерр. - Залитый отработкой по горло.  
На клик воцарилась тишина. Все трое синхронно повернулись к шлему с разбитым фейсплетом и, осознав лёгкий каламбур, захохотали, сотрясая стены.  
\- Шлак с этой гайкой, толку от него уже никакого, - отсмеявшись и чуть повеселев, Блерр вернулся к свиткам, - что будем делать с этим шлаком?  
\- То, что и планировали, - таинственно улыбнулся Дрифт. - Мы с Бамблби дадим тебе время, а ты быстренько очистишь всю стойку. Разбираться будем уже потом, что мы нашли.  
\- Каким это образом? - вновь ощетинился гонщик.  
\- Вот зря ты смеялся, - мечник выудил из сабспейса квадратную коробочку, раскрыл её и явил свету несколько зеркал. - Они смогут недолго отражать лучи, но как только стекло перегреется, мы отпускаем их и уходим с тем, что есть.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, со всем? - хитро ухмыльнулся Блерр. - Потому что я хочу забрать всё.  
\- Я сейчас проложу точную траекторию лучей, - Бамблби подобрал ещё несколько камней, - определю, куда лучше установить зеркала и где их держать. Для безопасности постараемся сделать замкнутый круг, а там всё зависит уже от тебя, - минибот швырнул камни в стойку. Вспыхнули ещё несколько лазеров разных направленностей.

Блерр, казалось, развеселился окончательно. Несмотря на то, что погонять он любил на трассе, носиться по тесному и замкнутому помещению оказалось не менее забавно. Времени у них, правда, было в обрез. Блерр набрал скорость резко, просовывая руки между яркими полосами и вытаскивая из тайника ценные знания, разбрасывая их по полу. Би тщательно следил за тем, как быстро начнут перегреваться зеркала, а после пузыриться, стекать вниз и нарушать идеальную траекторию. Однако они успели. И даже Дрифт, над которым гонщик всю дорогу досюда издевался, подкалывая зеркалами, которые самурай настоятельно выискивал среди нейтралов, ощущал, как настроение медленно ползёт вверх. А уж объяснять двинутому сикеру, что конкретно это стекло было родом с Диатры и по крепости сравнивалось с тонким пластом металла, он посчитал излишним. Если уж гонщик не допёр сам, что обычное стекло тупо рвануло бы у него в руках, значит, нечего и время на всё это тратить. Бамблби вот понял, а у Блерра и так других забот хватало. Поэтому в шлак его, обойдётся.  
Путь обратно сначала показался проще, но чем дальше они уходили, тем сильнее Дрифт понимал, что они заблудились. Слабая радость от успеха миссии быстро притуплялась, и все трое теперь сосредоточенно бродили по абсолютно одинаковым коридорам, изредка натыкаясь на обвалы и дезактивные корпуса.  
\- Вот какого шлака? - ворчал Блерр. - Ты же всё здесь знаешь! Выведи нас! – не скрывая обвинений, рявкнул он в сторону самурая.  
\- Отстань, - раздражённо отозвался Бамблби, - твоя клаустрофобия сейчас ни к месту. Уймись.  
\- Я бы посмотрел на тебя после нескольких орнов отсидки в грязной и вонючей трущобе, где передвигаться приходилось почти на животе и строго по квадрату пять на пять, - моментально ощетинился гонщик, - это нишлака не весело, и вообще!  
\- Тихо! - одёрнул автоботов Дрифт. - Я что-то слышал.  
\- А ты вообще не возникай, преда... - Блерр осёкся, с хрипом согнулся пополам.  
\- Ещё хоть слово, - злобно прошипел Би, - и я пережгу тебе все порты, - он поднял выше узкий разрядник и демонстративно вывел мощность на максимум: по оголовку забегали яркие искры, и Дрифт внезапно осознал, что воздух уже пахнет горелым: судя по размерам, достаточно было получить этой штуковиной хоть в стык брони. Проблемы будут обеспечены. - Не благодари, - осклабился он в сторону самурая и угрожающе качнул разрядником.  
\- И не собирался, - ухмыльнулся тот и сразу же серьёзно добавил: - Я действительно что-то слышал. У меня такое чувство, будто бы мы ушли глубоко вниз.  
\- Даже слишком, связи нет, - до сих пор сбоящим вокалайзером прохрипел Блерр, медленно выпрямляясь: сенсоры только-только начали приходить в себя, а саморемонт почти затянул обожжённое место, оставляя после себя неприятное послевкусие болезненной гари. - Бластер не пробьётся.  
\- Пошли, - Дрифт первым медленно направился к источнику шума, ступая мягко, почти неслышно.  
Многие автоботы говорили, что мечник обучился у Круга Света разным полезным штукам, и Лёгкий шаг - одна из них. Даже клинки в ножнах не звякали при ходьбе. Блерр - шумный, звонкий и громкий как мега-дискотека во времена гонок на ещё не покрытом пылью войны и энергоном дезактива Кибертроне - если не завидовал таким способностям, то очень глубоко в душе уважал их. В конце концов, несмотря на излишнюю язвительность и чересчур частые подколы, им удалось сработаться. А это самое важное.  
\- Десептиконы? - Бамблби прищурился, всматриваясь в нескольких смутно знакомых ему меха, стоявших с оружием наперевес и охраняющих довольно аккуратно вскрытый ход. - Что здесь? - минибот покосился на Дрифта.  
\- Я... пока не уверен, - мечник тоже немного высунулся, изучая обстановку. - У меня есть догадка, но её нужно проверить.  
\- Так чего же мы ждём? - Блерр первым ринулся к ближайшему укрытию, где тут же активировал пушки и прицелился.  
\- Брать это место штурмом бесполезно. Да и Проул ничего не говорил, - Бамблби подоспел к гонщику вовремя: тот почти нажал на курок.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - криво усмехнулся сикер. - Выйти и поздороваться?  
\- Нет, но... - минибот осёкся: Дрифт открыто шествовал к вскинувшим оружие десептиконам, задрав руки и искренне пытаясь делать вид, что он самое безобидное существо на всём белом свете. И если бы никто не знал, как часто алая броня орошалась чужим энергоном, возможно, в это бы поверили.  
\- Дэдлок? - один из конов пристально всматривался в него, пока тот шёл. - А ты здесь что забыл, предатель?  
Блерр в этот момент оскалился настолько счастливо, что Би всерьёз задумался над походом к Хромдому: гонщик явно не особо адекватно оценивал переход Дрифта на сторону автоботов. Хотя не он один, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Привет, парни, - мечник притормозил, - да так, заплутал малость. Не подскажете, где выход?  
Двое других переглянулись: этого клика хватило на то, чтобы выбить оружие из рук его старого знакомого, снять его с предохранителя и приставить дуло к шлему глухо вскрикнувшего меха.  
\- Грит! - один из десептиконов попытался было ринуться к самураю, но друг его удержал. - Ублюдок!  
\- Сочту это за комплимент, - рассмеялся Дрифт. - Сложите оружие, и может быть, мы сохраним вам жизни.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, что ты будешь здесь один, - выплюнул импульсивный десептикон.  
\- Блерр, обезоружь их, - мечник для проформы врезал Гриту по затылку: тот вскрикнул и завалился вперёд, полуобморочно мерцая линзами. Сикер будто только ждал, когда его позовут.  
Десептиконы ошалело крутили шлемами, пока тёмно-лиловый вихрь носился вокруг них, с корнями выдирая оружие, угрожающе щёлкая блокираторами и издевательски хохоча.  
\- Убьём их? - Блерр широко оскалился, демонстративно покручивая чужое оружие в руках.  
\- Нет, - Бамблби вышел из укрытия, вновь уткнувшись в свой переносной компьютер. - Что здесь находится? - он присел поодаль от только-только пришедшего в себя Грита.  
\- Не твоего процессора дело, - огрызнулся самый наглый из них.  
\- Полагаю, если умрёт один, то ничего страшного не случится, - Дрифт чуть склонился над сцепленными блокираторами пленниками. - Как думаешь, Би, Баланс сильно пошатнётся?  
\- Умолкни, - Грит слабо дёрнулся, когда его товарищ собрался открыть рот. - Откуда ты знаешь, Дэдлок?  
\- Значит, я всё-таки был прав, - мечник выпрямился, повернулся к входу. - Сколько вас здесь?  
\- Любопытно, - Блерр обошёл пленников по кругу, - о чём речь?  
Но его будто не услышали.  
\- Только мы, - понуро признался Грит. - Вы ещё можете уйти целыми.  
\- Угрожаешь? - недовольный тем, что его и так проигнорировали, гонщик вспыхнул быстрее спички. - Точно шлем откручу, - он шагнул к пленнику.  
\- Отставить! - холодно процедил Бамблби. - Дрифт, у нас мало времени. Полагаю, остальные скоро сюда вернутся.  
\- Куда быстрее, чем ты думаешь, - ухмыльнулся Грит, - и они узнают о вас в любом случае. Даже если вы убьёте нас.  
\- Дрифт? - минибот внимательно смотрел на прямую спину мечника.  
\- Шлак, да шевелись ты! - окончательно вышел из себя Блерр и, трансформировавшись в прыжке, помчался вглубь катакомб, скрывающих омерзительно притягательную тайну.  
\- Ты на стрёме, - Дрифт помчался следом, оставляя минибота наедине с пленниками.  
Самый молчаливый из их троицы облегчённо стравил пар и тут же подавился им. Бамблби выщелкнул разрядник и улыбнулся в предвкушении.  
\- Предлагаю провести время с пользой. Кто первый? - он обвёл десептиконов внимательным взглядом: самый громкий сглотнул. Разрядник тут же нацелился на его грудную броню: - Ты.

Догнать Блерра и так-то было непростой задачей, а разъярённого и в то же время заинтригованного - особенно. И если бы Дрифт, проживая в Кругу Света, не наслушался всяких легенд, одна из которых грозила стать явью, гонщика бы он точно потерял с концами.  
\- Интересное зрелище, не так ли? - самурай тихо вошёл в зал, в центре которого вверх слабо взвивался столб света. - Десептиконы неплохо разгребли все завалы.  
\- Всеискра? - сикер с подозрением огляделся, словно ожидал, что откуда-то выскочит чуть ли не сам Мегатрон с воплем: "Попался!". - Здесь?  
\- Плиты Кибертрона сместились за столько лет, вот Всеискра и затерялась где-то в недрах, а десептиконы её нашли. Возможно, случайно, - Дрифт подошёл к нему поближе, тоже задрал шлем, вглядываясь в остатки былого величия.  
\- Десептиконы и случайно? - фыркнул Блерр. - Ты сам-то в это веришь?  
\- Да, - мечник серьёзно посмотрел на него, лишая сикера любой возможности посмеяться или съязвить. - Круг Света тоже искал её. И раз она оказалась так близко, а рыцари её не нашли, значит, на то были причины.  
\- Да тупые они, эти твои рыцари, - Блерр неприязненно поджал губы, - такое и не заметить у себя под носом? Кретины.  
\- Они знали о Всеискре больше, чем кто-либо, - мечник медленно двинулся вперёд, записывая всё, что попадалось, в свой небольшой архив: эх, Ревайнда бы сюда с его объёмными дисками данных. - И они не нашли. Десептиконам повезло, я в этом уверен.  
\- Хотя бы понятно, почему с их стороны сейчас затишье, - Блерр быстро догнал его и поравнялся, - тут куда больше работы, чем на поверхности Кибертрона.  
\- Они много разгребли, добрались до Всеискры, - Дрифт притормозил чуть поодаль, - но она такая... слабая. Нестабильная.  
Оба автобота подумали об одном и том же: не поэтому ли Оптимус Прайм сейчас почти не показывался? Связана ли Матрица Лидерства со Всеискрой? Чувствует ли её носитель угасание жизненной силы Кибертрона?  
\- Я бы сказал, - нарушил пугающую тишину Дрифт, - что у нас квинтец, какие проблемы.  
\- И чем быстрее мы доберёмся до лорда Прайма, тем больше шансов, что сможем на что-то повлиять? - верно понял направление его мыслей Блерр.  
Дрифт мельком подумал о том, что когда сикер не ёрничал, с ним было даже почти приятно работать.

\- Я одного не понял, - они уже гнали обратно, когда Блерр снова заговорил, - почему нельзя убить конов? Что за баланс такой?  
\- Это лишь мои догадки, - Дрифт ловко обогнул булыжник, - но чем больше дезактива, тем слабее сама Всеискра. Она и так нестабильна, война почти сломила её. И если бы мы сейчас убили кого-то, то могли бы спровоцировать неизвестно что.  
Блерр промолчал: двери выхода уже маячили впереди.  
\- Мы уезжаем, Би. Времени в обрез, - кинул миниботу Дрифт, не меняя альт-мода.  
Воздух пах чем-то палёным, и самурай успел заметить, как исчез в сабспейсе уже знакомый ему разрядник. Коны не выглядели особо побитыми, но что-то неестественное всё же неуловимо скользило вокруг.  
Да налить! У них мало времени. Как только они выберутся на поверхность, сразу же свяжутся с Проулом, а потом... потом уже сам Прайм будет решать, что делать.

*** 

Брейнсторм на пару с Персептором уже ждали их в главном зале. Стоило автоботам только появиться на пороге, как оба учёных насели на них с требованием отдать найденные свитки. Появившийся следом Проул еле заметно кивнул, и, возможно, ценные данные перекочевали в загребущие манипуляторы двух безумцев без тормозов. Почти как Блерр.  
\- Вы со мной, - Проул равнодушно повёл плечевыми блоками и направился к коридорам, ведущим в стратегически-тактический блок их штаба. - Прайм хочет лично услышать о том, что вы нашли.  
\- Только этого не хватало, - Блерр даже замедлился, не особо горя желанием топать прямиком в плавильню, которую наверняка уже подготовили для них всех: шлак его знает, в каком настроении и состоянии Лорд Прайм сейчас. Не исключено, что в отвратительном. И непонятно, как он воспримет новости об обнаружении Всеискры.  
\- Сам же говорил, что лучше в разведку с Джаззом. Вот. Пожалуйста, - Бамблби лениво пихнул взъерошенного сикера в бампер, увернулся от подзатыльника, - как заказывал, - он вновь достал свой потрёпанный компьютер и на ходу застучал по клавишам, составляя краткий отчёт о проделанной работе.  
\- Блерр первый, - Проул притормозил перед тёмными, местами покрытой ржавчиной дверями.  
\- Прелестно, - сикер стравил пар, взял себя в руки и уверенно ввалился внутрь следом за главным тактиком автоботов.  
\- Я бы пожелал тебе удачи, но иди-ка ты наболт, - хмыкнул ему в спину Бамблби, не отрываясь от экрана.  
Блерр, не поворачиваясь, показал ему жест "лижи гайку". Дрифт про себя усмехнулся.  
Гонщик провёл внутри не больше десяти минут, после которых выскочил, как ошпаренный, и, не попрощавшись, помчался куда-то к себе. Следующим на экзекуцию отправился Бамблби: он провёл у Прайма времени побольше, видимо, показывал графики с полученными данными и рассказывал о том, что ему удалось выбить ( _вытрахать_ , поправил внутренний голосок: вот, что за неестественность там сквозила, - коны сидели шальные, как будто каждый, минимум, по два ребута словил) из пленников. Оставался только Дрифт, который видел всё то же, что и Блерр, правда, с поправкой на запись с оптикой и догадки, которые всё ещё оставались догадками.  
\- Более подробный отчёт мне на стол, - донеслось вслед Бамблби, когда двери с тихим шелестом разъехались. - Дрифт, - Проул кивнул ему, приглашая войти.  
Мечник мысленно успокоился, как учил его Винг, и вошёл, глухо позвякивая клинками.  
Оптимус Прайм сидел за полукруглым обшарпанным столом, вглядываясь мутноватым взглядом в уже знакомые экс-десептикону голограммы с данными: примерно такие он и видел у Бамблби. Лидер автоботов медленно, тяжело повернулся к нему, уставился как будто невидящим взглядом в слишком яркую алую броню перебежчика.  
\- Садись, - Проул указал на кресло напротив, постучав по спинке.  
Дрифт послушно опустился на тихо скрипнувшее сиденье, мельком про себя отметив, что у стены в тени стоял Хромдом. Никвинта, а мнемохирург-то здесь зачем?  
\- Рассказывай, - голос Прайма звучал глухо и даже как-то устало.  
\- По вашему приказу мы с Блерром и Бамблби отправились на одну из бывших баз Круга Света в поисках их технологий и знаний, - Дрифт искренне старался говорить кратко и лаконично, чтобы не грузить повелителя лишними подробностями. - Нам удалось отыскать несколько свитков, которые Брейнсторм и Персептор уже изучают, - мечник выглядел внешне расслабленно, да и внутри ощущал себя примерно также, что немного воодушевляло. - На обратном пути мы немного сбились с курса и спустились ниже, чем были изначально. Там нашли расчищенный проход, который привёл нас ко Всеискре. Я сделал несколько записей.  
\- Хромдом, - Проул качнул шлемом на мечника, - будь любезен.  
\- Не дёргайся, я быстро, - тускло-розовый визор на клик блеснул воодушевлением.  
Дрифт напрягся: лязг длинных игл никогда не успокаивал его. И хотя это не первый раз, когда мечник оказывался перед мнемохирургом, легче не становилось. Иглы легко вошли в затылок, и на клик Дрифт провалился в хаотичный вихрь воспоминаний, насильно вытаскиваемый из мозгового модуля.  
Когда самурай пришёл в себя, Прайм на большом экране досматривал обрывочные видеозаписи с оптики мечника. Блерр в этот момент спросил, почему нельзя было убить конов. Дрифт ответил... Запись прервалась, мечник кое-как выпрямился в кресле, болезненно поморщился, не торопясь бросаться в объяснения, если от него ждали именно их. Хромдом отключил инфокабель от панели управления и вернулся в тень. Дрифт про себя скривился: он ведь также мог показать всё, что было. Зачем лишний раз прибегать к искусству мнемохирургов? Неужели, спустя столько лет и первоначальных проверок, ему до сих пор не доверяют?  
\- Так ты считаешь, что любая смерть сейчас повлечёт за собой катастрофу? - голос Оптимуса доносился до него как сквозь вату. Затылок болел, мечнику пришлось вскинуться, прогоняя обманчиво сонливое состояние.  
\- Это только догадки, - Дрифт немного откинулся на многострадальную спинку кресла, стараясь не тревожить отвратительно уязвимый перед иглами мнемохирурга рассудок. - Глава Круга Света, Дай Атлас, может знать что-то ещё, но до этих тайн меня не допускали.  
\- То есть ты ничего не знаешь? - вопрос Прайма, показалось Дрифту, покрылся налётом раздражения.  
\- Только слухи и легенды, - осторожно признался мечник. - В тех свитках тоже может что-то быть.  
\- Проул? - лорд Прайм пригасил окуляры: и выглядело это так, словно беседа вымотала его по максимуму. Это странно.  
\- Пока всё, - тактик снова возник за спиной мечника, - данные получены, идёт анализ. Персептор сказал, что им почти удалось разобраться с первым из свитков.  
\- Хорошо, - Оптимус вновь зажёг линзы. - Свободен.  
Дрифт быстро кивнул, поднялся и стремительно вышел.  
Как только двери в штаб закрылись, он тут же привалился плечом к стене, переживая приступ острой головной боли. В шлеме гудело хуже, чем после попойки, которую устроили Сверв с Блерром, накачав добрую половину солдат по закрылки шлемов, приветствуя нового рекрута в своих рядах. И плевать, что Дрифт, борющийся с приступами тошноты, тут же влез в драку, раз и навсегда доказав, что бывшие десептиконы тоже что-то могут. Тогда ему было шлаково плохо, но сейчас ещё хуже.  
Возможно ли, что это потому, что он уже знал ответ на главный вопрос, но не осознал его: Оптимус Прайм _умирал_ , а с ним и весь Кибертрон... вот, почему война неофициально закончилась: все затихли в ожидании.

***

Дрифт безмолвно смотрел на экран датапада, испытывая одновременно чувство разочарования, плавно перетекающее в безразличие, и глухую ярость: как он посмел? После искры, вспыхнувшей между ними, всколыхнувшей такие глубины, о которых Дрифт если и знал, то не осознавал размеров. Знал ли он, что когда-то в его жизни появится мех, при котором Искра будет трепетать как в первый раз? Мех, способный вспыхнуть и в буквальном, и в фигуральном смыслах? Мех, способный зажечь собой всех остальных, а его, мечника, особенно? Маловероятно.  
Самурай отложил датапад в сторону, оставив экран включённым: там до сих пор высвечивалось поле для сообщения. Дрифт порывался написать ему первым, хотя бы спросить, жив тот или нет… Но потом передумывал, из раза в раз. Сначала не хотелось навязываться и как-то мешаться, хотя тот вроде как был не против, а потом… потом эта жажда немного поутихла. Может быть, Дрифт ошибся? И это всего лишь мимолётное увлечение? Трудно сказать. Экс-десептикон уже не знал. Он запутался.  
Родимус.  
Когда он только появился, вернувшись из длительной экспедиции, весь ошарпанный, в подпалинах, но живой и готовый идти за Оптимусом Праймом дальше, Дрифт будто провалился в чёрную дыру. Если бы сейчас было то время, когда ещё правил Сенат, когда меха любых альт-модов и способностей могли как-то мирно жить друг с другом, мечник бы сказал, что он влюбился. Но то время прошло, а война – она делала что угодно, но явно не способствовала укреплению такого рода связей. Нечто большее, чем разовый интерфейс, было теперь роскошью. А в последние ворны даже такое времяпровождение сходило на нет… потому что меха ждали. Не знали, чего именно, но ждали.  
Дрифт погасил призывно открытую вкладку, решив, что не стоит бередить старые раны. Раз Родимус посчитал правильным улететь на Лост Лайте с немного более оптимистично настроенными автоботами, не предупредив его об отлёте, значит, нет смысла ждать чего-то большего. Да, им было хорошо вместе, но всё хорошее когда-то кончается. Незачем обманывать самого себя и надеяться на что-то большее. К тому же обстановка явно накалилась, когда они отыскали те свитки… интересно, Персептору удалось узнать что-нибудь стоящее? Зайти к нему попозже?  
\- Дрифт, - в кварту без разрешения просочился Проул, - Оптимус хочет поговорить с тобой. Сейчас.  
Мечник стремительно выдернул руку вперёд, сжимая в ладони один из клинков: если бы тактик хотя бы сделал вид, что ценит чужое личное пространство, и постучался, экс-десептикон бы среагировал менее остро.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, убирая клинок и напрочь забывая про датапад. И про Родимуса. Шлак с ним. – Иду.  
Длинные мрачные коридоры никак не способствовали хорошему настроению, и самурай невольно вернулся к последней из тем своих размышлений. Он будто бы Искрой понимал, что Кибертрон умирает. И по каким-то непонятным причинам это очень сильно сказывалось на Оптимусе – он словно усыхал, превращаясь в буквальном смысле в бесполезную груду шлака, некогда пышущую силой, мощью, тянущую за собой верных последователей, ставших целой фракцией. Казалось, вся сила разом покинула ослабевший корпус, и даже легендарная Матрица Лидерства, наделённая по мифам почти божественной силой, ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
\- Что-то случилось? – решился он нарушить тишину, ровно шагая за прямой спиной стратега с вздёрнутыми кверху дверцами-крыльями.  
\- Нет, - к его удивлению отозвался Проул, - у лорда Прайма есть несколько вопросов к тебе. Просто ответь на них.  
\- Хромдом тоже будет помогать? – позволил себе легко съязвить Дрифт и тут же пожалел о своих словах: бывший полисбот резко остановился.  
\- На всё есть причины, - скупо, равнодушно ответил он, - и о некоторых тебе лучше не знать, Дэдлок.  
\- Дрифт, - поправил его самурай, - и уж от кого-кого, а от тебя я не ожидал столь низкой подколки, Проул. Мне казалось, ты давно сделал для себя нужные выводы, которые не требуют обращения к моему прошлому.  
Проул не смотрел на него, но Дрифт знал: он слышал каждое слово, которое произносил мечник. Молчал, словно проглатывая, но запоминал. И однажды это прилетит по нему рикошетом, увернуться от которого будет довольно проблематично и болезненно. Стоило ли провоцировать одного из самых опасных меха, чей только взгляд может раздавить тебя в тонкий лист металла? Дрифт не знал, а сожалеть было уже поздно: глосса выкатилась вперёд и ляпнула то, за что в идеале было бы неплохо отрубить её себе своими же руками. Глупо получилось.  
\- Пошли, - тактик снова двинулся вперёд, проигнорировав выпад в свою сторону, - времени почти нет.  
Поддавший лёгкому порыву самобичевания Дрифт вскинулся: в каком смысле времени почти нет?  
В гробовом молчании они добрались до уже знакомого самураю кабинету, где в лучшие времена собирались все начальники отделов и планировали, планировали, планировали – стремясь сокрушить Сенат, раздавить десептиконов и добиться той жизни для простых меха, какой заслуживали почти все, по их мнению. Дрифт молча последовал за тактиком, спокойно вошедшим в двери, разъехавшиеся с куда более слышимом скрипом: а вот это плохо. Если Прайм позволяет скрипеть дверям собственного штаба, вероятно, всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем ему казалось.  
\- Оптимус? – Проул скрылся в полутьме, стремительно передвигаясь по знакомой комнате и возникая за спиной тягача, чей силуэт лишь смутно угадывался во мраке. – Он здесь.  
Дрифт вытянулся по струнке, невольно вцепился в одну из рукоятей своих мечей, пытаясь успокоиться, принюхался: запах ему не понравился. Хотел бы он спросить в чём дело, да вот незадача, позвали его совсем не за этим.  
\- Круг Света, - пророкотал Прайм: его линзы зажглись в темноте, и мечник с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком – мутные, почти ничего не видящие, ещё хуже, чем в последний раз. Где их лидер? Где их лорд? Кто сейчас сидит напротив вместо некогда великого и могучего меха, которого приняла Матрица Лидерства? – Что они рассказывали тебе?  
\- О чём? – Дрифт не отрывал взгляда от фигуры в кресле, с каждым кликом выхватывая всё больше и больше подробностей, за разглашение которых его совершенно точно ждёт дезактив.  
Прайм еле заметно шевельнул ладонью.  
\- Они рассказывали о балансе? – видимо, теперь гласом Прайма стал Проул – одно из немногих доверенных лиц. Шлак, а как много автоботов вообще знают о том, что происходит? – Или о Всеискре?  
Дрифт замер, гоняя вентиляцию цикл за циклом. Он думал, что его будут расспрашивать об их последней находке – возможно, что-то осталось непонятым, но такое? Квинтец. Серьёзный вопрос… и соврать не получится. Хотя эти воспоминания были последними, какие мечник хотел когда-либо вспоминать. Но придётся.  
\- Нет, - наконец, ответил он, снова мазнув взглядом по безучастно лежащей на подлокотнике ладони лидера, - но как-то раз мне удалось подслушать кое-что интересное. Дай Атлас спорил с Вингом, моим учителем, о том, что если им удастся нарушить баланс, то придётся приложить много сил, чтобы не дать ему сильно уйти вразнос, иначе Кибертрон погибнет.  
Он замолк, раздумывая, как повести рассказ дальше. По большому счёту мечник почти ничего не знал. Его тогда застукал Экс, а вот о том, что было потом… Дрифт не просто не любил вспоминать. Он почти боялся этих обрывочных воспоминаний, сопровождаемых животным ужасом, какого он не испытывал даже во время жизни в Дэд Энде.  
\- И? – подтолкнул его Проул, ощутивший, как раздражённо, но слабо дрогнули пальцы Прайма. – Что дальше?  
\- Ничего, - Дрифт понуро опустил шлем, - меня поймали и… неважно. В общем, я так и не понял, что это было. Знаю только, что об этом как-то говорили, но конкретнее сказать не могу.  
Да уж, бесполезный вышел разговор. И это ещё мягко сказано. Самурай мысленно выругался. Он ничем не помог, максимум, ещё больше запутал. Только этого сейчас не хватало, шлак!  
\- А другие… легенды? – тактик упрямо не отпускал его, допытывался до чего-то. Но до чего? – Или слухи.  
Дрифт задумался, зарылся в память, перебирая быстро всплывающие кадры один за другим. И где-то в глубине Искры шевельнулась одна мыслишка, которую мечник тут же отбросил. Но Проул засёк.  
\- В чём дело? – автобот чуть прищурился. – Что ты вспомнил? Важна любая информация, - добавил он, - даже если она кажется незначительной.  
\- Это не совсем информация, - пробормотал Дрифт, - скорее, возможность попробовать что-то выяснить. Но нет никаких гарантий, что она сработает. Всё может оказаться бесполезно. Я не знаю. Не могу предугадать, каким окажется исход.  
\- О чём речь? – снова подал голос Прайм, и самурай чуть не подскочил от неожиданности: настолько серо и блекло их лидер присутствовал рядом, что о нём, можно сказать, позабыли.  
\- Я… в общем, когда я услышал этот разговор, меня застукали, а потом, гм, наказали, - нехотя признался мех, - я мало что помню из того, что тогда было. Но я мог бы попробовать… пережить те мгновения ещё раз. Возможно, Винг что-то говорил, о чём я просто позабыл на фоне происходящего. Но это неточно: может быть, он, наоборот, всё время молчал. Я не знаю. Не помню.  
\- Я свяжусь с Хромдомом, - холодно бросил Проул, - у нас мало времени.  
\- Бесполезно, - прервал его Дрифт: и на клик поддался злорадству – Проул знал не всё. И это сладкое чувство, что ему известно то, что невдомёк главному автоботскому тактику, маслом скользнуло по Искре. – Есть вещи, неподвластные даже мнемохирургам, - он прямо посмотрел на чёрно-белого меха, быстро справившегося с удивлением, но всё же явно ошарашенного. И это подзадоривало.  
\- О чём речь? – холодно поинтересовался Проул тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
\- О том, что скрывается не здесь, - Дрифт поднял руку и пальцем ткнул себя в шлем, - а здесь, - палец скользнул ниже, к Искре. – Есть воспоминания, которые фиксируются не разумом, а естеством: это чувства и эмоции, порой обжигающие хуже плавильни. Не удивляйся, Проул, если после этого сеанса самогипноза я съеду с процессора, - мечник горько ухмыльнулся, - потому что я не знаю, что было тогда и что ждёт меня сейчас.  
Тактик замолчал: кажется, они с Праймом переговаривались на закрытой частоте, решая, насколько важны эти крупицы информации и стоит ли заходить настолько далеко.  
\- Ясно, - наконец, отозвался Проул. – Ты сделаешь это, - он не спрашивал, констатировал факт, - но под наблюдением Ранга и Фёрст Эйда. Они будут контролировать твоё погружение в прошлое и поддерживать состояние, которое позволит тебе вернуться обратно.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Дрифт, - мне нужно немного времени на подготовку.  
\- Сегодня, - подытожил Проул, - это крайний срок.  
Мечник снова кивнул: на этом всё. Ему действительно предстояло собраться с силами шагнуть так, как никогда прежде.

*** 

Больше всего пришлось возиться с Блерром: тот упёрся и отказывался давать лёгкие синтетики до тех пор, пока Дрифт не пригрозил ему сломать шею, если тот не перестанет испытывать его терпение. Гонщик ухмылялся, ёрничал и требовал ответов. Пришлось даже давить именем Проула (самурая еле заметно передёрнуло от отвращения) и тем, что если Дрифт завалит своё задание, он все бочки будет катить на него, сикера, и пусть тот разбирается, как хочет. Блерр особо не испугался, но гонору немного сбавил.  
\- Зачем? – резкая смена смешливости на нечто серьёзное удивила Дрифта. – На кой шлак тебе эта дрянь сдалась? – Блерр неприязненно поджал губы: прожжённый синтетиками процессор всё ещё обрабатывал информацию, но сбои давать уже начинал. Пока еле заметно, но уже ощутимо. И по какой-то причине сикер не хотел такой же участи для другого. Это напрягало и заставляло задумываться, хотя на фоне всего остального, что окутывало их мир, эти мысли были пылинкой в Море Ржи. – Побаловаться с Проулером решил? А Прайм в курсе?  
\- Он дал добро, - Дрифт упирался локтями в обшарпанную барную стойку, за которой гонщик в обыденное время натирал найденные где-то в недрах давно заброшенных домов энергофоры. – Это важно, Блерр, поэтому я пришёл к тебе.  
\- А к кому ещё ты мог бы завалиться с таким вопросом? – рассмеялся тот, не торопясь делиться ценными пластиками.  
\- К Перси, - еле заметно повёл плечами мечник, - думаю, он бы не отказал мне. Особенно за неплохую плату.  
\- А у меня, значит, забесплатно, да? – оскалился сикер. – А не пойти бы тебе наболт… Дэд…?  
Сверкнувшее лезвие Блерр заметить успел, а вот убрать руку – нет. Маленький клинок, больше похожий на нож, легко вошёл в его ладонь, лежащую на стойке. Дрифт вдавил лезвие до упора, по самую рукоять.  
\- Никогда не понимал, зачем ты меня дразнишь, - признался он и медленно прокрутил оружие, но Блерр лишь шире оскалился, - тебе настолько не хватает внимания? После всех тех побед на гонках, когда толпа скандировала твоё имя? Когда все думали о тебе и хотели тебя? Ты скучаешь по тем временам, поэтому топишь себя в синтетиках и делаешь всё, чтобы другие тебя заметили. Я прав? – лезвие провернулось в руке гонщика уже на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
\- Нишлака, - Блерр словно вовсе не чувствовал боли, позволяя энергону хлестать из рваной раны, заливая только что вычищенную стойку, - нишлака ты не знаешь и не понимаешь, глупый кон. Ты никогда не был по-настоящему с нами. Тебе не дано понять.  
\- Так я сейчас сюда не ради этого пришёл, - Дрифт замер, перестав вращать клинок и не разрывая напряжённого зрительного контакта.  
\- Ты всегда был другим, хотя неплохо научился надевать маску, схожую с нашей, - Блерр понизил голос почти до шёпота, - ты можешь обманывать себя и остальных, делая вид, что ты один из нас, но это не так.  
\- И это причина, по которой ты отказываешься помочь мне? Прайму? Всем автоботам? – процедил сквозь дентопластины самурай. – Ты не так глуп, как хочешь казаться, Блерр. И я знаю, что ты понимаешь. Вот почему я пришёл именно к тебе. Несмотря ни на что.  
Гонщик фыркнул и чуть отодвинулся от наглого посетителя. Дрифт понял, что победил: он рывком вытащил оружие, освобождая пришпиленную ладонь. Блерр прошипел что-то матерное и слизнул стекающие капли.  
\- Ублюдок, - ухмыльнулся он, - но ты мне нравишься.  
Дрифт чуть качнул шлемом, а в следующий клик поймал небольшую квадратную коробку, в которой что-то глухо позвякивало.  
\- Отходняк жёсткий, так что не перебарщивай с дозой, - бросил Блерр, не торопившийся заниматься кровоточащей раной, - потом расскажешь, зачем оно тебе.  
\- Замётано, - мечник открыто кивнул ему и поспешил к себе. Времени оставалось всё меньше.

Добравшись до своей кварты, Дрифт тут же залез в мойку и включил самый сильный холодный напор, какой только был: пришло время очиститься, избавиться от той грязи, что покрывала его с ног до головы. По пути туда мечник снова обратил внимание на датапад, оставленный там же, где он и был, когда к нему завалился Проул. Опять вспомнился Родимус, а Искра горько задрожала внутри. Но стоило ледяным струям коснуться его корпуса, как всё разом исчезло.  
Когда самурай, содрогаясь всем телом, выполз обратно, Ранг и Фёрст Эйд уже ждали его. Оба медика, не стесняясь, изучали чужую кварту: они наверняка залезли всюду, куда только можно пробраться, и теперь скучающе ожидали появления главной звезды сегодняшнего события. Когда двери в мойку с шелестом распахнулись, выпуская Дрифта, оба медика синхронно подались назад: их ощутимо обдало прохладой, от которой, казалось, кончики супинаторов покрылись изморозью.  
\- Дурной шлем ногам покоя не даёт, - пробурчал из-за маски Фёрст Эйд, - совсем рехнулся? Я не буду тебя отогревать!  
\- Мне не привыкать, - ухмыльнулся Дрифт: первый шок от резкой прохлады уже прошёл. Следом подползло привычное чувство чистоты, сопряжённой с холодом. Мечник часто практиковал такое и давно научился подстраивать системы под подобные перепады температур. – А это…? – он покосился на экран у ног медика, окутанный проводами.  
\- Это поможет Фёрст Эйду отслеживать твоё физическое состояние, а мне – психическое, - пояснил Ранг, спрятав в пальцы хрупкие инструменты, которыми он кликом ранее баловался, похожие чем-то на иглы мнемохирурга – внешне безобидные, но на деле шлаково устрашающие. – Но прежде расскажи, что именно ты собрался делать.  
\- Это будет похоже на обычную медитацию, - пояснил мечник, пройдясь по кварте и пригасив свет – теперь вокруг горели лишь кристаллы, создавая обманчиво умиротворённую обстановку, - но я погружусь немного глубже, чем обычно, отыщу те спрятанные ощущения и постараюсь пережить их заново.  
\- Под синтетиками? – Фёрст Эйд подбросил в руке знакомую мечнику коробочку, которую тот вытащил перед омовением.  
\- Необходимость, - скупо пояснил Дрифт и, заметив ехидный блеск визора, добавил, - я давно не употребляю, если ты об этом. Но преодолеть барьер в лице инстинкта самосохранения своими силами у меня не получится. А в том, что происходящее тогда выходило за рамки разумного, я не сомневаюсь. По-другому Круг Света просто не действовал.  
\- Может, гипноз? У меня богатый опыт в таких практиках, - Ранг покладисто сложил руки на коленях, с интересом поглядывая на самурая. – Так я смогу лучше контролировать весь процесс.  
\- Если бы у нас было время – возможно, - не стал отпираться тот, - но его нет. Поэтому я сам: я знаю свои границы и знаю, как их обойти. Вам просто нужно меня… ну, удерживать?  
\- Само собой, - кивнул Ранг и мягко улыбнулся: Дрифт поёжился – этой улыбкой психиатр обещал только одно: он сделает всё, чтобы информация была, а здоровье и психическое состояние пациента в данном случае не особо его волновало. И даже больше, возможно, потом у него появится новая игрушка. А игрушки Ранг любил, иначе не корпел бы часами над космическими кораблями, чьи детали приходилось склеивать друг с другом.  
\- Подключай, - велел мечник медику, и тот не удержался, дал ему подзатыльник.  
\- Нашёлся умник, - проворчал он.  
Несколько кабелей подсоединились к затылочной части, ещё пара – к грудному отсеку. Фёрст Эйд включил монитор, на котором тут же запрыгали несколько графиков, кардиограмм.  
\- Грубо говоря, я отслеживаю активность мозгового модуля, пульсацию энергона и биение Искры, - пояснил он.  
\- Я буду фокусироваться на всевозможных проявлениях рефлексов и следить за нейросетью: если я увижу, что пойдёт перегруз, мы вернём тебя обратно, - добавил Ранг. – Надеюсь, ты не боишься боли.  
Дрифт от неожиданности чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо, вовремя прикрыв рот ладонью.  
Такая реакция позабавила психиатра, и он записал её в свой личный журнал: экс-десептикон никогда не посещал его, хотя служил автоботам уже очень много лет. Удивительно, что они толком не пересекались, хотя мех оказался шлаково интересным. Ранг на клик даже пожалел, что не захотел пообщаться с ним раньше… Тут столько тайн, которые яро хотелось вскрыть, столько секретов, которые хотелось с болезненным кайфом вытащить наружу. М-м-м…  
\- Нет, не боюсь, - справившись с внезапным приступом веселья, отозвался мечник, не заметив алчного желания в окулярах, скрытых стёклами очков. – Только по джамперу не палите. Не хочу его потом восстанавливать.  
\- Мы подумаем, - буркнул Фёрст Эйд, - давай уже.  
Дрифт удобно устроился в центре комнаты и выудил из коробочки тонкую пластинку. Стоило её раскусить, как синтетик тут же растёкся по глоссе, впитываясь в нежные детали и проникая в нейросеть. Мечник привычно выпрямился, сожалея о постепенно уходящей прохладе, чуть поёжился, ощутив лишнее давление в виде чужих кабелей, но вскоре затих, пригасив окуляры.  
«Я хочу знать, что он видит», - Ранг по внутренней связи звучал довольно… заинтересованно.  
«Лишние фоновые процессы его убьют», - пожал плечами Фёрст Эйд. И сунул психиатру в руки датапад с подготовленным тонким шнуром.  
Ранг улыбнулся и мягко подключился к ещё одному разъёму. Фёрст Эйд пересел к нему и фыркнул, сбросив с колена чужую ладонь.  
«Я знал, что тебе тоже будет интересно», - почти нежно отозвался психиатр.  
«Иди ты», - медик пихнул его вбок.  
Экран датапада пошёл рябью, и автоботы затихли, всматриваясь в постепенное погружение бывшего десептикона в один из самых страшных за весь его актив периодов.

_Тишина вокруг оглушала. Дрифт медленно приходил в себя, не чувствуя сил даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться. Казалось, весь корпус свело одной большой судорогой, выкрутив его в неестественное положение, парализовало. Команды включить оптику не воспринимались, отчего только-только зародившиеся глубоко в Искре чувство паники начинало немного быстрее разрастаться. Дрифт попытался ещё раз сосредоточиться и пошевелить хотя бы ногой. Хотя бы кончиком супинатора – должно же быть хоть что-то, верно? И эта тишина – она порождала плохие фантазии, которые только подпитывали усиливающуюся тревогу.  
Мечник ещё несколько раз бессмысленно попытался активировать окуляры, но все попытки разбились о невидимый барьер, словно волна в море ржи о каменный утёс: в далёком-далёком бетстве ему часто доводилось наблюдать за подобными явлениями. Он уже не помнил, с кем и зачем ходил туда, но чувство эйфории, возникающее при каждой победе утёса над стихией, запомнил навсегда.  
\- Дрифт? – голос Винга, донёсшийся до разума сквозь пелену оглушающей тишины, сравнился почти что с манной небесной. – Ты меня слышишь?  
Ученик Рыцаря Света попытался ответить. Но глосса прилипла к нёбу, а из вокалайзера не вырвалось ни звука. Дрифт попытался ещё раз: снова и снова. Но результат оставался всё тот же. Мечник испуганно ткнулся в приватный канал связи и с ужасом осознал, что он заблокирован. Не только по отношению к Вингу – вообще ко всем. Десептикону-дезертиру на клик показалось, что его посадили в глухую тёмную клетку, единственным выходом из которой был чей-то голос, за который цеплялся разум, рассечённый едкими стеблями паники.  
\- Вижу, что слышишь, - почти сразу же отозвался Винг. – Боюсь, это ненадолго.  
О чём он?!  
Дрифт дёрнулся куда ощутимее, чем в самом начале, и только сейчас осознал, что под спиной ничего не было. Ни платформы, ни пола – только пустота, непонятным образом удерживающая его навесу. Мечник попытался перевернуться, но что-то мягкое спружинило и вернуло его в изначальную позу. На весу.  
\- Мне жаль, что приходится так поступать, - Винг находился рядом, совсем близко, дотянись и коснись его… но в то же время настолько далеко, будто между ним и Дрифтом раскинулась целая пропасть мрака и тьмы. Это пугало. – Но ты не должен был подслушивать, Дрифт. Есть вещи, которые должны оставаться в исключительно узком кругу лиц. И ты в него не входишь. Пока что…  
Дрифт хотел бы ответить, хоть как-то отреагировать: спросить что-то, извиниться, нагрубить – да что угодно! А вместо этого получалось только слабо дёргаться, с нарастающей паникой, давящей на сознание, понимать, что через руки, ноги, шею и весь корпус проходят гибкие кожаные ремни, удерживающие его на весу. Против воли отключенные сенсоры – а Дрифт не сомневался, что это сделали специально, - сильно дезориентировали его, из-за чего не удавалось до конца понять, в какой же позе его… подвесили.  
Кто он? Пленник? Жертва? Что с ним будут делать? Экс, возникший позади него, когда он услышал какую-то околесицу про баланс и его поддержку, холодно процедил из-за маски: «Будь уверен, наказание послужит тебе уроком». Но Винг говорил, что умение слушать и выцеживать крупицы информации, есть то, что помогает выжить. Дрифту казалось, он усвоил это правило, научился сосуществовать с ним, и Винг это поощрял. Но что было не так? Чем отличались все остальные ситуации от этой?  
\- Я вынужден провести обряд Очищения, Дрифт, - голос Винга переместился в другую сторону и теперь звучал немного тише. – В противном случае Дай Атлас требовал твоей казни. Мне удалось уговорить его, что живым ты более ценен. Но оставлять всё так, как было, нельзя. Я просто не могу.  
До Дрифта с трудом доносилось не то побрякивание, не то позвякивание. Он терялся в догадках, сходя с ума при мысли о том, что будет дальше. Неизвестность убивала. И даже то, что Винг находился рядом, ни капли его не успокаивало. Тревога грозила в любой клик перейти в панику, которая – мех был уверен в этом – повлечёт за собой лишь ещё более суровые меры. Нужно собраться, вернуться в привычное состояние, даже если оно сильно отличалось от обычного: Винг учил его медитировать, поможет ли это сейчас? Успокоит ли привычный ритуал начинающий прогибаться под гнетом собственных фантазий разум?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты знал одно, Дрифт, - Винг снова звучал рядом с ним, - доверяй мне. Что бы ни случилось, я буду рядом. Помни это.  
А потом… оглушающая тишина вернулась._

Фёрст Эйд разочарованно отвернулся от тускло мерцающего экрана.  
\- Я думал, будет что-то интересное, - фыркнул он, - а тут ничего.  
\- Полагаю, Дрифт только начал углубляться в прошлое, - Ранг поправил съехавшие очки, - ещё есть шанс узнать что-то… важное.  
Медик неопределённо повёл плечевыми блоками и повернул к себе экран с данными: повышенное тревожное состояние всех систем, но пока что в рамках разумного. Можно продолжать.  
\- Как думаешь, он действительно что-то знает? – спустя некоторое время, поинтересовался медбот. – В смысле, что-то ценное? Или мы попусту тратим время?  
\- Всё, что связано с Кругом Света, ценно, - парировал Ранг, - даже если это не поможет нам сейчас. Вдруг пригодится в будущем?  
\- Сомнительно, - хмыкнул тот. – И вообще, глупая это затея, - он опять покосился на экран датапада, - я не понимаю, почему ничего не видно.  
\- Это только моя догадка, но возможно, всё дело в том, что Дрифт погружается не совсем в воспоминания разума. Скорее, он воспроизводит чувства, которые тогда ощущал. И, может быть, это позволит ему выудить нечто, чего тогда, будучи в шоке и под давлением стресса, он не заметил, - отозвался Ранг. – Это трудно перевести в схемы и диаграммы.  
\- Но что-то же мы можем сделать! – раздражённо поднялся Фёрст Эйд. – Иначе в этом реально нет смысла!  
\- Ну, может быть… - психиатр чуть закусил губу. – Подержи, - он вручил датапад медику, а сам поднялся и приблизился к сидящему на коленях мечнику. – Дрифт? – Ранг осторожно коснулся его лба и заговорил: - Ты слышишь меня, Дрифт. Нет, Дэдлок. Ты слышишь меня. Я рядом. Попробуй нарисовать в воображению картинку: как всё происходило со стороны твоего учителя? Вспомни запах, который витал вокруг. Вспомни каждое прикосновение, дарованное тебе им. Вспомни и представь, что именно делал Винг, стоя рядом с тобой?  
\- Сейчас не время для сеанса дополнительного гипноза, - проворчал Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Сосредоточься. Погрузись в эмоции и покажи их в образах. Так, как ты это представляешь, - продолжил шептать психиатр. – У тебя богатое воображение, ты справишься с любой преградой, что встретится на пути. Я верю в тебя, Дрифт. Винг верит в тебя, Дэдлок.  
Он немного посидел рядом с мерно шелестящим корпусом мечника, после чего поднялся и вернулся к Фёрст Эйду, снова взял датапад в руки.  
\- Посмотрим, - туманно изрёк он, - может быть, это немного прояснит картинку.

_Дрифт снова остался тет-а-тет с самим собой. Поднимавшаяся из глубины Искры паника достигла среднего уровня и притормозила, не чувствуя, в какую сторону развиваться дальше: в конце концов, ему не причиняли боли, и это немного успокаивало. Винг сказал, что он рядом, что он не обидит его и не позволит кому-либо надругаться над непослушным корпусом. Хочешь ли нет, но верить на слово Рыцарю просто приходилось. Дрифт немного привык к ощущениям в невесомости, хотя онемение, которое он в самые первые клики принял за паралич, проходило. Он чувствовал, как может шевелить кончиками пальцев, как мерно вздымается грудной отсек, когда он вентилирует, как пульсирует Искра на ложементе, и как тугие ремни перетягивают хрупкие шарниры. Ложное чувство уязвимой изломанности корпуса угнетало.  
Дрифт попытался мыслить логически: даже если это то самое наказание, о котором говорил Экс, сути его мечник пока не понимал. Его не накачали синтетиками и не пустили по кругу, как делали с некоторыми сильно провинившимися послушниками Круга Света. Его корпус не отдали на растерзание медикам, охочим до апгрейдов: иначе он бы уже чувствовал, как загребущие пальцы копошатся в системах, убирая старое и добавляя новое, калибруя и подстраивая. Его не поставили на колени, не раскрыли пластины брони на спине и не выпороли энергохлыстом с самым слабым зарядом по оплётке нейроствола, сбивая все настройки до того, что он разучился бы даже ходить. Не то что мыслить.  
Перед глазами вспыхнули воспоминания последних дней, когда Винг ходил сильно задумчивый, погружённый в себя, не реагирующий ни на ласку, ни на язвительные подколки. Наверное, ещё тогда Дрифту стоило задуматься, а всё ли в порядке? Искру кольнуло сожалением: ему стоило быть внимательнее к учителю, учтивее. Тогда, возможно, сейчас не лилась бы отработка из всех щелей, погребая под собой непутёвого ученика. Искру сжало разочарование: подвёл ли он учителя? Провалил ли экзамен? Пожалуй, да. Без возможности восстановить и свою, и его репутации.  
Дрифт попытался немного изменить положение. Он заёрзал и тут же ощутил, как крепче сжали его кожаные ремни: материал был очень качественным, раз выдерживал его вес и до сих пор не то что не рвался – даже не трещал: лишь поскрипывал, когда мех дёргался. В аудиосенсорах застучало, словно весь энергон из корпуса разом устремился в шлем.  
Мех оглох, сбитый с толку шумом, льющимся отовсюду разом. Он завертел головой, пытаясь прогнать ужасное чувство, гложущее его изнутри, и тут же замер, переживая обострившийся приступ страха: он ведь вертел шлемом… тогда почему ходуном заходило запястье, как будто он решил повертеть именно им? Страшная догадка пронзила его хуже заострённого клинка. Дрифт попытался сжать пальцы в кулак – в ответ дёрнулась скрутка, оголённая из-под паховой брони, снятой с него, как и другие пластины.  
С губ сорвался беззвучный стон, и мечник дёрнулся ещё раз. Ремни с особой силой сжали его, грозя переломать хрупкие детали, лишая хоть какой-то подвижности. Весь мир в буквальном смысле перевернулся вверх дном, и именно в этот клик Дрифта в буквальном смысле затопила паника, сравнивая с той самой волной Моря Ржи: только сейчас он был утёсом, и он проигрывал. Что происходит?!  
Настойчивый голосок где-то в глубине сознания пытался достучаться до него, но выходило шлаково плохо. Кажется, надо подумать о том, как… нет, не как Искра сжималась в преддверии дезактива. Нет, что-то другое. Нужно… гм, представить? Собраться с силами и посмотреть на учителя, нависшего над ним, со стороны? Это поможет? Дрифт не был в этом уверен, но мысленно бот крепко зажмурился и попробовал. А вдруг действительно получится?_

_Винг стоял в центре ослепительно белой комнаты, чьи стены настолько гладкие, что на них даже больно смотреть. Чёрные крылья джета слишком сильно контрастировали со светлой комнатой. Он как грязное пятно на вычищенном полу. И в то же время возникало чувство, что ему там самое место. Он не подходил для этой комнате, но при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывалось, что он гармонично сочетался с ней.  
В самом центре висел тот, чей шлем уже давным-давно должен был покатиться по полу, орошая энергоном землю из обрубка шеи. Он беззащитен как только что активировавшаяся бета, уязвим и раскрыт для всего мира. Лёгкое касание, и жизнь прервётся. Винг опьянён властью? Получает ли он извращённое удовольствие от того, что сжимает в ладонях в буквальном смысле чужой актив? Радуется ли он, что способен довести меха до безумия одним лишь щелчком возле оголённой Искры?  
Рыцарь расхаживал вокруг медленно, неторопливо, нежно касаясь раскрытой брони и отгибая пластину за пластиной, раскрывая и без того беззащитного меха. Он снял затылочную часть шлема, расщёлкнув закрылки, избавился от прочного честплейта, вскрыл паховую броню и встопорщил бедренные пластины. И некогда цельный, единый мех сейчас, казалось, превратился практически в нейроствол с чудом держащимися на нём системами. Жуткое зрелище. И прекрасное.  
Лишённый подвижности, с отключенными сенсорами, Дрифт был… очарователен. Винга затопило чувство нежности по отношению к избранному им протеже. Дай Атлас откровенно не одобрял его выбора, а при каждом удобном и не очень случае стремился напомнить одному из своих любовников о том, насколько отвратительным порой бывало его чувство прекрасного. Остальные рыцари тоже с подозрением относились к нему, не подпуская близко, а Винг… он будто верил в лучшее, видел то, чего не замечали остальные, и боролся за это всеми силами. В другое время Дрифт был бы ему благодарен, но не сейчас.  
\- Как же ты прекрасен, - наверняка шептал он, кружа вокруг хищником подле раненной добычи, - лучший из всех, именно тот, кто нужен!  
Он нежно оглаживал топорщащиеся детали, с грустной улыбкой рассматривая пульсирующие энергоном шланги, подрагивающую Искру, выдвинувшуюся вперёд, как на пьедестале, тёмные, обманчиво мёртвые окуляры.  
\- Жаль, что Дай Атлас не понимает этого, - спустя некоторое время, изрёк Винг, остановившись напротив разобранного на детали ученика, - он никогда не понимал меня и моих поступков. Полагаю, это почти конец. Осталось совсем немного.  
Дрифт, призраком зависший рядом, старательно сосредотачивался, пытаясь прозреть и увидеть, что происходило по ту сторону его внутренней тюрьмы. Увы, но собственные ощущения всё сильнее утягивали его обратно, из-за чего картинка в воображении то рябила, то вовсе угасала, как будто у оптики сбились настройки.  
Глубинный страх раскрывался медленно, шаг за шагом. Каждое прикосновение Рыцаря долгими отголосками отдавалось в самом естестве мечника. Дрифт всхлипнул, и картинка исчезла: у него больше нет сил на то, чтобы пытаться наблюдать за всем со стороны. Он слишком слаб перед грядущим. Мех не понимал, чем так зацепил своего учителя, что тот совершенно искренне тратил на него столько времени. Как объяснить привязанность, почти безумную любовь, доведённую до высшего пика актива? Любил ли Винг всех или каждого прогонял через пытки, как эта, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте? Или осознать ошибку? К чему он стремился? Чего хотел добиться?  
Дрифт, кажется, заплакал. Омыватель должен был течь по щекам, но вместо этого… почему потекло по бёдрам? Почему вязкая жидкость абсолютно бесконтрольно стекала по ногам? Почему даже отключенными сенсоры будто бы регистрировали некоторое удивление со стороны Рыцаря? Почему стыд, затопивший сознание, напополам с виной столь сильно вгрызались в Искру?  
Мех почувствовал очередное прикосновение, а после – мягкий поцелуй. Хотел бы он ответить? Или отвернуться? Грязный, бесполезный, униженный, нечестивый, трусливый дезертир. Испугался политика Мегатрона? Не захотел сжимать в руках оружие? Отказался смотреть на самого себя, снедаемый виной за свой страх, за трусость? Глупец!  
Губ снова коснулось что-то мягкое. Дрифт не сдержался, всхлипнул открыто, снова ощутил, как по ногам заструилась отработка. Таким он не был даже тогда, когда только активировался. Даже когда смутные образы альф баюкали его, обещая лучшее будущее. И даже когда они же бросили его, оставив на произвол судьбы. Когда Дэд Энд стал домом, потребление синтетиков едой, а продажа портов – работой. Даже в те дни он не испытывал такого омерзительного стыда при мысли, насколько на самом деле он беззащитен перед окружающим его миром. Они все беззащитны… Только никто не понимал этого. Пока.  
Тепло, окутавшее его, оказалось неожиданным. Мечник замер, сжав ладони в кулаки (ему показалось, или скрутка встопорщилась? Как неуместно и пошло! Жалкое зрелище!). Тишина, к которой он почти привык, кажется, исчезала. Мир медленно наполнялся звуками. Что за хрипы? Кто может издавать такие жалкие, нечленораздельные, недостойные меха звуки? Кто скулит рядом с ним? Кто содрогается в рыданиях, не контролируя себя? Неужели это он сам? Шлак… Как же стыдно. Какой позор. Хотелось свернуться, закрыться, зарыться куда-то подальше, поглубже, только бы учитель не видел его жалкого, разочаровывающего поражения. В первую очередь, перед самим собой. Дрифт искренне полагал, что был сильным. Он никогда так не ошибался.  
\- Дрифт, - Винг, кажется, поцеловал его в щёку, - ты почти справился, Дрифт. Осталось совсем немного. Я хочу оставить тебе кое-что, что однажды поможет тебе справиться со своей миссией, завершить её, переступить и идти дальше. Ты готов?  
Хотел бы Дрифт ответить, да сухая глосса больно царапнула чувствительные стенки рта.  
Тепло усилилось, а через клик весь корпус содрогнулся в неописуемом экстазе, лишённым всякой логики. Все страхи и сомнения, весь ужас, скопившийся где-то внутри, смыло волной раскалённой лавы. Искра дрожала и пульсировала, а через клик растворилась в тепле, окутывающим её со всех сторон, таком умиротворяющем и близком… Ох, Винг, как же ты близко…_

\- Что происходит? – Фёрст Эйд приподнялся, забив на окончательно погасший экран. – Показатели зашкаливают.  
\- Рано, - одёрнул его Ранг, - мы ещё не всё узнали.  
\- Если он умрёт, то мы и до завтра не доживём, - прохрипел медик. – Его нужно выводить обратно. Он погрузился слишком глубоко!  
\- Переживаешь за пациента? – ухмыльнулся психиатр. – Какая забота… Ты даже о собственном гештальте так не печёшься.  
\- Я тебя Рэтчету сдам, - пригрозил ему Фёрст Эйд, - со всеми твоими техниками и планами. Он как-то говорил, что был бы не прочь покопаться у тебя в начинке. Мех без альт-мода. Что может быть лучше?  
\- Это случится разве что у тебя в воображении, - Ранг тоже поднялся. – Оставь его. Развязка близка.  
\- Нет, - бросил медик и потянулся к кабелям, - если ты забыл, нам велели сохранить ему актив.  
\- И что-нибудь выяснить! - психиатр недовольно поджал губы. - А не верить на слово, принимая всё за чистую монету!  
Фёрст Эйд раздражённо стравил пар и на клик отвернулся. Какая глупая ошибка… Этого хватило, чтобы тонкие иглы в пальцах психиатра прошили заднюю часть шейных кабелей, впрыскивая что-то сразу в нейросеть. Медик захлебнулся стоном, дёрнулся и грузно осел. Шлак, да как он посме…  
\- Так-то лучше, - Ранг оттащил довольно тяжёлого гештальтиста в сторону и вернулся к Дрифту. – Давай, мой дорогой друг, осталось совсем немного. Покажи мне ещё чуть-чуть. Ты ведь можешь, я знаю.  
Психиатр взялся за датапад, подоткнул чуть выпавший кабель из затылка мечника и прошептал тому на аудиосенсор: « _Раскрой мне Искру, старый друг, ступи на путь благой_ ». Сидевший прямо, словно палку проглотивший, Дрифт внезапно понуро опустил плечи, сам того не ведая, уткнувшись фейсплетом в чужое плечо. Экран датапада пошёл цветными пятнами.

Дрифту показалось, что он ослеп. Несмотря на то, что оптика была отключена, что-то светлое пробивалось сквозь мрак, окутавший его сознание. Мех без особого энтузиазма попытался врубить окуляры, но ощутив тёплое прикосновение ладони к щеке, вскинулся, сбрасывая с себя наваждение.  
\- Скучал? – Винг ласково улыбался ему, поглаживая по лицевой и прижимаясь к алой броне. – Я да.  
\- Как… - мечник отступил, но Рыцарь как прильнул к нему, так и остался. – Не понимаю. Я же медитировал, хотел… - он запнулся, с трудом собирая мысли в кучу. Искра до сих пор дрожала от страха уязвимости и вместе с тем ни с чем несравнимого удовольствия.  
\- Я знаю, - Винг еле заметно кивнул. – Раз мы встретились, значит, время пришло. И ты использовал ту технику, о которой я тебе немного рассказывал.  
Воспоминания возвращались к мечнику медленно, рывками. Пустота где-то внутри постепенно заполнялась и в скором времени исчезла, оставляя больше горькое послевкусие нежели ужас, от которого сводило судорогой весь корпус в попытках закрыться, защититься.  
\- Есть кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать. Поговорим? – Винг чуть приподнялся и снова коснулся чужих губ мягким поцелуем. – Я действительно скучал.  
Дрифт кивнул.  
Окружающее их белое пространство завертелось, наполняясь яркими красками, и через несколько кликов Дрифт осознал, что он сидит на балконе одной из самых высоких башней Воса, сверху-вниз глядя на ночной Кибертрон, пестрящий яркими огнями, светомузыкой и умиротворением, скользившим в каждом уголке их некогда самого лучшего дома. Удивительно было осознавать, что в старые времена кто-то мог испытывать нечто подобное. В лабиринтах Дэд Энда о таком пейзаже даже не мечтали, боясь спугнуть слабую надежду, способную отравить любую Искру.  
\- Красиво, правда? – Винг усадил своего ученика в кресло, дождался, пока тот растянется на нём и скользнул сверху, крепко прижимаясь к совсем другому корпусу, чем когда они прощались. – Мне всегда нравилась эта гостиница. Дорого было во все времена, но ради этого, - он обвёл взглядом ночной Кибертрон. – Что скажешь?  
\- Я в смятении, - честно признался Дрифт и всё же позволил себе обнять учителя, стремительно вспоминая о том, каково было прижиматься к разгорячённому после интерфейса корпусу, целовать искусанные шейные кабели, а потом сминать губы, выражая всё то, что творилось на Искре. – И я действительно не понимаю.  
\- Прежде чем я начну рассказ, ответь, - Винг прижался щекой к его плечу, - Кибертрон умирает, а Прайм угасает, я прав?  
\- Да. Поэтому я решился погрузиться в память Искры. Подумал, ты мог говорить о чём-то, когда я был почти в отключке, - кивнул Дрифт и удобно устроил подбородок на чужом шлеме.  
\- Нет, тогда я ничего не рассказывал о том, что могло бы тебе помочь. Но я поделился с тобой частью своей Искры: когда придёт время, ты сможешь получить кое-какие ответы на свои вопросы, - Винг чуть пригасил окуляры. – Это древняя спектралисткая техника, углубляться в которую сейчас я не буду. Важное другое: Кибертрон ещё можно спасти.  
\- Но как? – мечник крепче обнял его, наслаждаясь последними тёплыми кликами. Их прощание вышло довольно скомканным, и самурай нередко жалел о том, что не поступил тогда иначе. Хотя… На тот момент принятое решение казалось идеальным. Шлак его знает.  
\- Всеискра слаба. Война истощила её, - отозвался Рыцарь. – Когда ты услышал наш с Атласом разговор, мы как раз обсуждали иные возможности удержания баланса. Мы планировали убрать Оптимуса, найти другого Прайма и тем самым сохранить баланс. Самым опасным было то, что погасни Искра Оптроникса, Кибертрон бы содрогнулся… даже при наличии активной Искры с другой стороны.  
\- Погоди-погоди. О какой другой Искре ты говоришь? – Дрифт скосил взгляд на растёкшегося по его корпусу рыцаря. – Ты про… серьёзно? Мегатрон?  
\- Их с Оптимусом Искры больше всего похожи по типажу на души Праймаса и Юникрона. А сейчас только они смогут восстановить и сам Кибертрон, и жизнь на нём, - улыбнулся тот. – Но они несинхронизированные друг с другом, им нужен кто-то, кто сумеет провести обоих по тонкой грани, которая удержит и Всеискру, и их самих на этой стороне актива.  
\- Я всё ещё не до конца понимаю, - признался Дрифт. – Ладно, уговорим мы обоих лидеров на такой, гм, эксперимент. Даже дотащим обоих до Всеискры. Но как сделать то, о чём ты говоришь?  
\- Они должны будут добровольно открыть друг другу Искры, - Винг снова полез целоваться.  
Некоторое время они безмолвно игрались друг с другом, искренне наслаждаясь близостью, какой не испытывали очень и очень давно.  
\- И ты хочешь, чтобы именно я уговорил их обоих на столь… серьёзный шаг? – перестав терзать чужие губы, поинтересовался Дрифт. – Хах, кто бы меня послушал.  
\- Дай Атлас думал точно так же, - улыбнувшись, ответил Винг. – Он считал, что ты не подходишь для этой работы, и хотел отправить меня. Я… первое время немного сомневался, что всё получится, но после обряда Очищения… после того, что я увидел, я понял, что ты идеален, - признался он. – Ты можешь сам этого не осознавать, но в тебе есть именно те качества, которые больше всего необходимы сейчас Кибертрону. Будь Круг Света жив, возможно, мы нашли бы какой-нибудь другой компромисс, но воля Праймаса посчитала иначе.  
С каждым слово Дрифт мрачнел всё больше. Несмотря на полное отсутствие обвинений со стороны Винга, тема, к которой они подобрались слишком близко, не была особо приятной.  
\- Я не мог поступить иначе, - чуть отвернувшись, бросил мечник. – Мне жаль. Но я не мог.  
\- Я знаю. Тебе незачем оправдываться, - Винг повернул его фейсплет к себе и подарил ещё один тёплый, желанный поцелуй. – Хотя это было немного больно.  
\- Не только для тебя, - буркнул автобот, невольно вспоминая, как погружал лезвие Великого Меча прямо в Искру того, кого любил столь изощрённо. И как сам душевно метался, не проронив ни капли омывателя, вслушиваясь в сбивчивый бред рыцаря, отчаянно цеплявшегося за руки своего убийцы. Это был самый переломный момент за всю историю его актива.  
\- Так было нужно, Дэдлок, - джет снова растёкся по нему, согревая болезненно пульсирующую Искру, - несмотря на то, что мы пытаемся вершить свои судьбы сами, единственное, что нам удаётся, это временами сглаживать особо острые углы, которые преподносит воля Праймаса. Как ты ни крути, итог будет один. Если бы ты пришёл ко мне не так, как получилось, ты бы добрался до меня другим способом. И так во всём и со всеми.  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, зачем жить, если вся жизнь предрешена, - фыркнул Дрифт.  
\- Смысл в том, что несмотря на одинаковый итог, ты можешь прожить жизнь так, как хочешь. Принимать те решения, какие считаешь правильными. Наслаждаться активом или страдать, оставляя свой след в далёкой и необъятной истории. Для Праймаса мы все пешки. Просто кто-то понимает это, смиряется и живёт дальше, а другие, как Оптимус, борются, добиваясь того, на что неспособны третьи. Это нормально, Дрифт, так и должно быть. Это жизнь.  
\- Почему ты стал легче? – Дрифт сам вовлёк его в тоскливый поцелуй. Прощальный. – Пора?  
\- Тебе – да, - Винг погладил его по щекам, стирая невидимые, но ощутимые дорожки омывателя. – Моё время давно прошло. Я рад, что нам удалось встретиться снова.  
\- Не хочу уходить, - помявшись, всё же признался тот, - я часто думаю о тебе.  
\- Ты нашёл свою Искру, Дрифт, - улыбнулся Винг, - спустя столько времени, боли и страданий, ты нашёл её. Держи её крепко, согревай собой и будь счастлив. Однажды мы ещё увидимся… там, среди звёзд.  
Дрифт вжался в корпус рыцаря, не желая его отпускать. Они слились в последнем поцелуе, даря друг другу то, чего обоим не хватало на протяжении веков.  
\- Я передам твоим альфам, что они вырастили достойного меха, - прошептал Винг, - они тобой гордятся.  
Дрифт ошалело вскинулся, почти спросил, о чём идёт речь, когда небо вдруг опять закружилось вихрем, образуя воронку, в которую его и потянуло. Винг что-то ответил, но оглушающий грохот уже не дал автоботу расслышать, что именно произнёс его старый друг и учитель.

Сознание возвращалось рывками. Мир вокруг резко перевернулся вверх дном, и синтетик, давно растворившийся в энергоне, потребовал выхода обратно. Дрифт согнулся пополам, закашлялся и стравил отвратительно пахнущие капли отработки на пол. Конечно же, это не синтетик… он давно переработался. Но мерзкий привкус на глоссе остался до сих пор. Как и яркие цветастые пятна перед окулярами. Об этом говорил Блерр, когда советовал не рисковать?  
\- Эй, как ты? – чужой голос доносился глухо, как будто из-за маски. Это Фёрст Эйд?  
\- Отстань, - прошелестел экс-десептикон, распластавшись на полу, прямо в луже собственной отработки, слитой через горловой шлюз, - отъебись, кретин.  
Ошалелый взгляд метался по полу и смутно знакомым стенам, не в силах уцепиться хоть за что-то. И даже лежащий в стороне Фёрст Эйд с только-только начавшими ошалело мигать линзами ясности в происходящее не вносил.  
\- Дрифт, - мечника подняли, стремительно стёрли с подбородка потёки начинающего засыхать энергона, - что происходит?  
\- Ублюдок, - прохрипели со стороны.  
Мечник с трудом повернул шлем: Ранг сидел у дверей, держа на коленях оторванную руку. Из плеча били тугие струи, запачкавшие и пол, и стены, и сами двери. Всё вышло из-под контроля, верно? А был ли он там вообще? Дрифт не знал.  
\- Посмотри на меня! – его лицо резко вздёрнули вверх. – Дрифт! – цветастые пятна перед оптикой опять вспыхнули, но спустя несколько кликов затихли, позволяя настройкам откалиброваться после пережитого ужаса.  
Мечник с трудом всматривался в знакомый фейсплет, чувствуя что-то близкое, но в то же время не до конца узнавая другого меха. Искру резко скрутило в приступе паники, вызванной остаточной волной уязвимости и беспомощности. Дрифт впился в широкие плечи, сжал до жалобного хруста чужую грудную броню, украшенную фиолетовыми всполохами пламени, и зарылся носовым конусом в шейные кабели. Затих, подрагивая, переживая паническую атаку.  
\- Хотел бы я знать, что случилось, - Родимус бросил на психиатра нечитаемый взгляд, приправленный глухой яростью, - но попозже, - он обнял мечника, прижимая к себе, окутывая того знакомыми полями и постепенно успокаивая.  
Ярко-алый корпус переставал подрагивать, отчаянно цепляясь за кого-то, кто стоял рядом в той же отработке, абсолютно не переживая по поводу внешнего вида. Впервые за последнее время.  
\- Не знал, что ты вернёшься, - еле прошелестел Дрифт, с трудом расцепив руки, но не отходя. Он присел на колени, избегая резких движений: мир всё ещё грозился перевернуться вверх дном. Чувство, будто все настройки сбились разом, и по внутреннему состоянию он недалёк от только-только врубившей окуляры беты. Юный, беззащитный, доверчивый. Мерзко.  
\- Экспедиция завершилась неудачей. Поступил приказ вернуться, - Родимус удивительно осторожно приподнял несколько более хрупкого мечника и встал, придерживая его. – Вовремя, как я погляжу, - он опять мазнул раздражённым взглядом по слабо постанывающему психиатру.  
\- Ведро ржавое, - прокряхтел Фёрст Эйд, ставший свидетелем столь умилительной сцены и уже успевший разослать её по всем чатам. Автоботы даже начали делать ставки на дальнейшее развитие отношений двух столь непохожих друг на друга меха. – Говорил же.  
Ранг только оскалился.  
\- Мне нужно к Прайму, - пробормотал Дрифт, повиснув на Родимусе, - немедленно. Это… важно, - он зашёлся в кашле и через пару кликов извернулся, низвергая на пол ещё порцию плохо переработанного топлива.  
\- Ты уже у него, - ухмыльнулся тот, отчего тёмные полоски над губами забавно изогнулись – Дрифту нравилось поглаживать их пальцами, а потом целовать, подразнивая. Шлак.  
\- Ро… - мечник со стоном присел, но Родимус удержал его, позволяя пережить приток слабости. – Не до шу… шуток.  
\- Отключи его, - проворчал Фёрст Эйд, не без проблем поднявшись и стоя теперь, опираясь о стол. – Кабели, осторожно, по одному, из шлема.  
Родимус прищурился, повернул шлем самурая и с руганью принялся поочерёдно вытаскивать горелые шнуры. Запах вокруг тут же наполнился чем-то мерзко палёным.  
\- Ты должен мне тонну объяснений, - в перерывах между поминанием портов Праймаса и видением там особо гениальных медиков прорычал Родимус. – Пошли все вон, - гаркнул он на ошалелых медботов. – А ты, - Прайм демонстративно приподнял его, рассматривая, - в мойку.  
Пока медики, переругиваясь, собирали оборудование и собственные конечности, Дрифт на пару с Родимусом втиснулся в узкую мойку. Даже удивительно, как резко сократилось пространство, когда внутри оказались два меха приблизительно одинаковой конструкции. Мечник опёрся о стену и, не глядя, врубил дезку. Родимус громко и с чувством выругался.  
\- Шлака так холодно?! – прорычал он.  
\- Очищение разума и прочая чушь, - Дрифт не торопился возвращать комфортную температуру: прохлада помогала ему избавиться от липкой паутины прошлого, смыть весь позор и с большей лёгкостью добраться до той стадии очищения, ради которой всё это и задумывалось. – Очень холодно?  
Судя по пару от прохлады – да, очень.  
\- Хорошо, - мех крутанул включатель в другую сторону, и холод постепенно сменился теплом. – Лучше?  
\- Значительно, - Родимус тут же стёр грязные потёки отработки с груди и покосился на мечника, всё также подпирающего стену. – Помочь? – помявшись, спросил он. – Ты выглядишь как квинтессон в его не самые лучшие времена.  
\- Сочту это за комплимент, - язвительно отозвался тот и оторвался от стены, шагнул под тугие струи.  
На клик пробрало: дезка била с таким же напряжением, с каким те ремни связывали его. Мечник сам не заметил, как свёл ноги и впился пальцами в предплечья: не протечь бы, как тогда. Как он посмел так опозориться? Он осквернил и себя, и своё имя. Хорошо, что Винг – единственный свидетель его провала – уже дезактив. Искра тут же сжалась от укола вины, чувствительно ткнувшего меха в самую сердцевину.  
\- Я не понимаю, что происходит, Родимус, - немного расслабившись и отвлёкшись от самобичевания, заговорил Дрифт. – Вокруг и так одна сплошная отработка, а между нами, - он осёкся, подбирая слова, - что-то было. И лично я уже понял, что именно. Но вместо ответа ты – да-да! Вот ты! – взял и свалил. И я не знаю, как это расценивать.  
\- Ох, да ладно, - Родимус немного отодвинулся, чтобы освободить места для начавшего оживать экс-десептикона, - Оптимус давно говорил об экспедиции в космос, но конкретных дат не было. А тут поступил приказ собраться и улететь. И ещё до конца было непонятно, кто станет капитаном Лост Лайта: либо я, либо Спрингер. Как видишь, выбор пал…  
\- Довольно, - одёрнул его Дрифт, оттёрший грязную отработку с губ и локтей. – Всего лишь жалкие оправдания. Ладно я, но ты врёшь и продолжаешь врать самому себе! Ты улетел не потому, что так сказал Оптимус – когда ты вообще его слушал? – нет, ты улетел потому, что испугался. Посмею предположить, что ты испытал нечто сродни моему. И это тебя напугало.  
\- Праймы не боятся, - недовольно фыркнул Родимус. – Я был занят, и…  
Дрифт в ответ выругался на древнекибертронском, да так, что даже Стар Сабер – тот ещё матершинник – ему бы позавидовал.  
\- У тебя было время подумать, Родимус, пора сделать выбор, - жёстко припечатал самурай. – Я ухожу к Прайму с важной информацией. Думаю, меня не будет достаточно долго. Когда я вернусь, я хочу знать ответ. Чёткий и точный.  
Мечник отключил дезку и, оттолкнув ошарашенного такой резкой сменой настроения Родимуса, вышел вон. К счастью, медики уже убрались восвояси, что позволило Дрифту вооружиться обратно, закрепить Великий Меч на спине и выйти, попутно связываясь в Проулом: он знает, что делать.  
Оставался вопрос на засыпку: как уговорить обоих лидеров фракций на столь опасный и абсолютно непредсказуемый шаг? Родимус остался внутри, слегка подавленный и удивлённый: возможно, действительно пора заканчивать эту странную историю.

*** 

Выслушав солдата, Оптимус надолго замер, раздумывая. Проул, верной тенью стоявший за ним, тоже молчал, возможно, иногда встревая с комментариями в приватный канал. Прайм будто бы раз за разом прогонял полученные сведения через процессор, но до конца не осознавал их. Пару раз он порывался что-то спросить, но затихал, а Проул не настаивал. Дрифт терпеливо ждал.  
\- И это точно сработает? – наконец, отмер Проул. – Получится стабилизировать Всеискру?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно отозвался Дрифт, загнавший весь страх, сковывающий его в течение последних джооров, куда-то глубоко-глубоко, - это зависит от расшатанности самого Баланса. И от ваших, лорд Прайм, с Мегатроном Искр. Но шанс есть, это точно.  
\- Но ты не уверен, - Проул задумался, просчитывая вероятности, раскладывая всё по полочкам и анализируя. – Сомневаюсь, что Мегатрон согласится на подобное. Вероятность такого исхода меньше двух процентов.  
\- Оставь Мегатрона мне, - пробасил Оптимус, - мы должны попробовать.  
\- Но Оптимус! – воскликнул стратег. – Вероятность удачного исхода меньше половины процента! Это слишком мало!  
\- Это хоть что-то, - огрызнулся Прайм. – Дрифт, ты едешь с нами. Полагаю, ты уже знаешь, что делать, когда… наступит время, - корпус лидера содрогнулся: он закашлялся, до хруста сжав подлокотник кресла, в котором сидел. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем глава фракции автоботов смог выпрямиться и устало посмотреть на своего подчинённого. – Проул, вызови Скайлинкса.  
\- Но Лорд, - попытался возразить стратег.  
Прозвучавший выстрел оглушил мечника. Тот подскочил, дёрнулся, ошарашенно вылупился на дымящееся дуло пушки, выставленное в сторону тактика – тот стоял цел и невредим. Выстрел явно означал последнее предупреждение. Любопытно, насколько близко они общаются, раз Оптимус не сразу погасил Искру раздражающего его меха? Было ли всё дело в заслугах Проула? Или всё куда прозаичнее? Ведь заместо одного клона придёт другой.  
\- Свяжись с десептиконами, пока идёт подготовка к полёту. Используй протокол «Сигма», это должно помочь, - вокалайзер Прайма снова сорвался в хрип, и остаток фразы Дрифт почти не расслышал.  
\- Да, Прайм, - вернувшись к обыденному состоянию, изрёк Проул. – Бластер уже налаживает каналы связи.  
\- А ты, - Оптимус с трудом повернулся к мечнику, - собирайся. Вылетаем сегодня.  
\- Скайлинкс на подходе, - отрапортовал Проул.  
Прайм еле заметно кивнул.

Автоботы почувствовали движение сразу, стоило мечнику пересечь порог кабинета Прайма. Почти сразу же рядом возник Блерр, вцепившийся в него омерзительно трезвым взглядом. За ним выплыл Бамблби, а позади замаячил Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Отошёл? – скупо поинтересовался медик, пока два других автобота разминали конечности в предвкушении хороших новостей.  
\- Когда выдвигаемся? – попёр напролом Блерр.  
\- Какой план? – вторил ему Бамблби.  
\- Отстаньте, - фыркнул Дрифт, - не до вас.  
\- У Проула же есть план, да? – Блерр даже не думал сбавить обороты: и даже больше, он обогнал мечника и встал перед ним, загородив проход. – В чём дело? Ты должен!  
\- Я никому ничего не должен, - устало отозвался самурай. – Будь любезен, свали в ржу, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Лезть драться не хотелось, но если другие начнут настаивать, то Дрифт был готов отбиваться и карабкаться по их корпусам к выходу. Не впервые, в конце-то концов.  
\- Это важно, - Бамблби чувствительно ущипнул гонщика в стык брони, пока Фёрст Эйд медленно, слегка пошатываясь, брёл к ним. – Что сказал Оптимус? Почему Скайлинкса вызвали с задания?  
\- Потому что надо? – угрюмо поинтересовался мечник.  
\- Да послушай, ты! – Блерр с психу ухватил бывшего десептикона за плечо и рывком повернул его к себе. – Шлака ты скрываешь, а?  
\- Если было бы что-то, что вам нужно знать, Проул бы давно это озвучил, - Дрифт вцепился в ладонь, сжимающую его плечо: кончики пальцев нащупали до сих пор не заросший шрам – вероятно, рана оказалась серьёзней, чем предполагал сам самурай. – Не мне отдавать приказы, если ты забыл. У нас есть Прайм.  
\- Который в последние зовёт почему-то только тебя, - Бамблби подступил ближе. А с третьей стороны привалился Фёрст Эйд.  
Шлак, его окружили. Это плохо. Сейчас будут бить, выпытывая информацию.  
Дрифт всерьёз задумался: вот как он им скажет о том, что обсуждалось за дверями кабинета? О том, что Кибертрон угасает? А вместе с ним его основные стержни в лице Оптимуса и Мегатрона? А с ними заодно и все остальные? Да, неизвестность пугает, но панику разводить рано.  
Вообще удивительно, как большая часть автоботов до сих пор не слетела с катушек, требуя объяснений. Разве они не видят, как трещит по швам их привычный мирок? Разве ни у кого не возникает вопросов, почему всё происходит именно так? Даже самый глупо и верно преданный автобот однажды притормозит и спросит: а ради чего всё это? Где сражения с десептиконами? Где бои, от которых вскипает энергон во всём корпусе? Почему разведка молчит и не приносит ничего нового? Почему их всех рассылают по разным уголкам планеты и космоса, чтобы…  
**Стоп.**  
Дрифт настолько резко вскинул шлем, что чуть не врезался лбом в нависшего над ним Блерра. Тот удивлённо отодвинулся, однако вся группа из трёх меха упрямо продолжала зажимать его. И, разумеется, все трое почуяли резкую смену настроения, ощутили этот порыв озарения. Нужно ли в нём признаваться?  
\- Я теряю терпение, Дрифт, - прорычал Блерр, - и сейчас начну разбирать тебя на части.  
\- Это моя прерогатива, - вклинился Фёрст Эйд. – Ради чего я пошёл против Ранга? Думаешь, мне нужны с ним проблемы?  
\- Откуда я знаю, зачем ты это сделал, - процедил Дрифт и отпихнул Бамблби, который недвусмысленно постучал его по колену – в другой руке появился уже всем знакомый разрядник. – Шлак, убери.  
\- Нет, - качнул тот шлемом, - пока ты не скажешь.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – голос Проула ввинтился между ними похлеще штопора в затычку с бочкой энджекса. Резко, без подготовки. Так, как тактик всегда любил.  
\- Мы просто мило болтаем, зануда, - фыркнул Блерр. Он первым немного отодвинулся, а вместе с ним на шаг отступил и остальные. – Тебе-то что? С чего вдруг вылез из своего тактического блока? Неужели провода в джампере зачесались?  
\- Ты, кажется, должен был собираться на миссию, - проигнорировав гонщика, Проул вперился тяжёлым взглядом в экс-десептикона. – Или у тебя слишком много свободного времени?  
\- Нет, я в процессе, - отрапортовал Дрифт. – Правда… меня кое-что беспокоит.  
Глава стратегического центра даже не пошевелился, и мечник счёл это за одобрение, чтобы продолжить.  
\- Сколько нас будет всего, Проул? – спросил он. – Состав уже утверждён? Или ещё можно внести корректировки?  
\- Кто тебе нужен? – прямо осведомился бывший полисбот.  
\- Эти трое, - Дрифт обвёл сбившуюся вокруг него компанию.  
\- Не обсуждается, - тут же отрезал Проул. – Тебя, Джазза и Рикошета будет достаточно. Составляющими научной стороны пойдут Фёрст Эйд и Персептор.  
\- Одной проблемой меньше, - усмехнулся Дрифт, - да вот только Бамблби был там и видел, что представляет собой то место. Его аналитические способности помогут Персептору в изучении и прогнозировании Всеискры, а скорость Блерра составит нам отличную службу, если что-то пойдёт не по плану.  
\- А ты так уверен, что случится нечто непредвиденное? – скривился чёрно-белый автобот. – Разумеется, у меня есть запасной план, и Блерр в него не входит.  
\- Не знаю, как ты, Проул, а я не реанимирую Всеискру каждый день, - фыркнул Дрифт. – Это моё последнее слово. Они едут со мной – либо нам всем крышка.  
Тактик замер, раздумывая: вообще-то он планировал прихватить только Фёрст Эйда, поскольку тот замещал Рэтчета, уехавшего навестить Дельфи и оставленных там бывших учеников, он знал о состоянии лорда Прайма в отличие от остальных автоботов.  
\- Если Персептор согласится, - Проул перевёл взгляд на Бамблби, - полетишь с нами. А ты, - он прямо посмотрел на Блерра, прикидывая: взбалмошный, временами не в себе, сейчас он будет только помехой. – Ты остаёшься.  
\- Да с шлака?! – зарычал гонщик. – Хочешь сказать, я бесполезен, да? А знаешь, что, Проул? Пошёл ты наболт! Да никогда в жизни я больше не подчинюсь твоим приказам. Либо лорд Прайм, либо никто!  
Блерр раздражённо отмахнулся от маленькой ладони Бамблби, попытавшегося утихомирить старого друга, и резво бросился в противоположную от скооперировавшихся предателей в сторону. Вот ублюдки!  
\- Я знаю, что тебе виднее, - Дрифт отлип от стены, выпрямился, разминая затёкшие конечности, - что ты знаешь, как лучше. Но иногда всё же стоит прислушиваться к другим, - мечник чуть посмотрел вслед взметённой в воздух пыли. – Блерр летит с нами, как и Бамблби. Это не обсуждается.  
\- Прайм не одобрит такого выбора, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Проул. – Собирайтесь. Скоро вылетаем.  
Он прошёл мимо и направился в ту же сторону, куда унёсся Блерр. Его молча провожали не особо любящими взглядами.  
\- Тоже мне, нашёлся заместитель Прайма, - фыркнул Фёрст Эйд. – Конечно, они столько лет работали друг с другом, но решать за другого…  
\- В его словах есть доля правды, но в данном случае я с ней не согласен, - подытожил Дрифт. – Би, сможешь уговорить Блерра вернуться?  
\- Да, - минибот задумчиво посмотрел на самурая, - хотя я и не понимаю, откуда такое рвение протащить всех нас. С чего?  
\- Порты играют от страха, поддержка нужна, - заржал Фёрст Эйд, почти оклемавшийся после самодельных препаратов их местного психиатра.  
\- Скорее, я считаю, что раз мы начали всё это вместе, вместе и заканчивать, - пожал плечами мечник. – Мне нужно кое-что забрать из комнаты. Встретимся у Скайлинкса.  
Экс-десептикон резво извернулся из капкана, в который его почти загнали, и поспешил ретироваться: что-то подсказывало ему, что при учёте состояния Прайма, одних его рук для предстоящей работы не хватит. Нужна помощь. Возможно, подскажет что-нибудь Наутика – у неё всегда было отлично с воображением, несмотря на довольно мерзкий и противный характер. С ней умудрялся уживаться разве что Брейнсторм, да и то только потому, что ему было наплевать, чем занимаются остальные. Главное – свои творения!  
\- Чего я не знаю? – оставшись вдвоём с медиком, Бамблби поднял шлем. – И не увиливай.  
\- А то что? Разрядником отшлёпаешь? – съязвил Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Да так, что продолжения просить будешь, - ухмыльнулся минибот. – Ну?  
Медбот тяжело стравил пар.

*** 

Скайлинкса в дальний путь провожали немногие. Дрифт с удивлением обнаружил, что большая часть автоботов действительно отсутствовала, и это в некотором смысле радовало: Оптимус Прайм, конечно, спокойно добрался до трапа и даже поднялся по нему, но те, кто стояли ближе, видели, как излишне крепко его пальцы цеплялись за перила. Да и Джазз с Рикошетом, неустанно следующие за ним, будто бы к чему-то готовились: не то бросаться защищать лидера, не то ловить его, если вдруг силы внезапно покинут огромный тяжеленный корпус. Страшное зрелище, наводящее мрак, тоску и панику на собственные мысли.  
\- Следовало поднять этот вопрос раньше, - Бамблби подошёл к Дрифту со спины, - мы должны были знать.  
\- Лорду Прайму виднее, - пожал плечами мечник, обернувшись и с удовольствием отметив про себя, что минибот сдержал слово: Блерр выглядел недовольно, но всё же пришёл. – Раз он не захотел распространяться об этом, видимо, на то были причины.  
\- По которым именно тебя он и отправил на бывшую базу Круга Света, - хмыкнул Бамблби. – И если бы мы не нашли то, что нашли, то, полагаю, довольно скоро отправились бы к Праймасу под плащ.  
\- А так типа есть шанс выжить? – уточнил гонщик. – Какой хоть план?  
\- Плохой, - признался Дрифт, - самый плохой, какой только можно было придумать. Но если он сработает, у нас появится реальный шанс помочь и Кибертрону, и самим себе.  
\- Что ты будешь делать? – вскинул надлинзовые щитки Би. – Из не особо полноценного рассказа Фёрст Эйда я понял, что у тебя там чуть ли не самая главная роль. Почему вообще ты?  
\- Потому что ты был и десептиконом, и автоботом? – встрял Блерр.  
Дрифт чуть вслух не чертыхнулся: гонщик мог думать, когда хотел. Но почему-то не всегда пользовался возможностями своего пережжённого синтетиками процессора.  
\- Да, это одна из причин, - кивнул он, - а ещё Винг оставили мне знание о том, как провести их обоих через Всеискру, чтобы перезапустить процесс, и стабилизировать её.  
\- Звучит так себе, - признался Блерр, - хотя я рад, что не мне возиться с этим шлаком.  
Бамблби пихнул его в бедро привычным жестом.  
\- Да хорош уже, а? – прорычал гонщик. – Запарил бодаться, малявка, - проворчал он и тут же присел, согнувшись гармошкой. Бамблби нехорошо ухмыльнулся.  
\- Будешь выпендриваться, буду бить ещё ниже, - назидательно изрёк он, - коленные шарниры чувствительны, но в районе супинаторов будет ещё больнее.  
\- Ублюдочный оплавок, - прохрипел Блерр, - шлак с тобой.  
Дрифт почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в улыбку: несмотря на подколки и тяжёлые времена, всё-таки он в некоторой степени привязался к этим болванам. И их перепалки давно стали чем-то обыденным, привычным. Шлаково жалко было бы потерять нечто столь ценное. А значит, нужно постараться. Наутика подкинула ему одну идейку, как морально связать лидеров фракции и попробовать донести до них, что именно нужно сделать. Что нужно прочувствовать.  
\- Подъём! – проорал Рикошет с трапа. – Чего зависли, оплавки? Быстро на борт!  
Скайлинкс переступил с ноги на ногу, встопорщил огромные крылья и заворчал: он и так не особо любил использовать себя как транспорт, и если бы не лорд Прайм, то ни за что бы ни согласился перевозить в себе такую толпу народа. Нагадят внутри, а ему потом отчищай. Шлаковы выродки.

Наконец, Скайлинкс взлетел. Бластер перекинул ему координаты, по которым их уже должна была ожидать делегация десептиконов во главе с заместителем Мегатрона – Старскримом, и автобот, распахнув крылья, оттолкнулся от земли. На клик Искра дрогнула, переживая взлёт, но Дрифт быстро пришёл в себя. Блерр немного повертелся рядом, устраиваясь, а мечник – под тяжёлым взглядом Оптимуса, которого с обеих сторон почти облепили его верные телохранители – пригасил окуляры и вызвал на внутреннем экране дополнительные настройки прошивки: ему предстояло чуточку подкорректировать самого себя, чтобы обоим лидерам проще было воспринимать его рядом с собой. Процесс предстоял личный, и лишние взгляды и намёки запросто могли помешать им всем.  
За всё время полёта Дрифт сотни раз успел проклясть прописанные благодаря Вингу шлаковы интерфейс-протоколы. Мало того, что обычно сдержанная поза постепенно превращалась почти в откровенно-приглашающую (хотя мечник совсем чуть-чуть подкрутил настройки!), так ещё и Блерр заинтригованно впился в него взглядом и практически открыто лез его лапать, за что получал по рукам. Не болезненно, нет, скорее, игриво, что для Дрифта было совсем невесело.  
\- Вот только попробуй, - прошипел он, когда Скайлинкс ощутимо ухнул вниз, - выпорю разрядником Бамблби.  
\- С тобой всё, что угодно, - ухмыльнулся гонщик, - хоть на трассе при скорости за две сотни километров в час.  
\- Дезактива моего хочешь, да? – Дрифт попытался боднуть сикера в бок кулаком, но жест вышел смазанным, больше похожим на заигрывающее отталкивание: словно он вроде как сопротивлялся, но на самом деле был согласен на всё. Шлак. – Пошёл ты наболт.  
\- На твой с радостью, - загоготал Блерр.  
Сидящий подле Персептора, безразлично поглядывающего на беспредел, Бамблби привычно нехорошо улыбнулся: кажется, коннект-протоколы заметил не только Блерр… даже Оптимус как-то непонятно усмехнулся под маской по мере их активации. А уж про дуоботов, режущих его недвусмысленными взглядами, и вовсе речи не шло: эти двое как одичавшие турболисы, почуявшие свежий энергон, втягивали носами воздух так, словно он уже пропах смазкой и маслом, чьи капли вот-вот соблазнительно покатятся по внутренним сторонам бёдер. Дрифт выругался: он слишком рано занялся подготовкой что ли? Квинтец.  
\- Ой, - вырвалось из Бамблби, когда Скайлинкс приземлился, подпрыгнул, затормаживая.  
\- Прибыли, - пророкотал звероформер, - вытаскивайте из меня свои бампера. И не мусорить!  
\- Кто бы говорил, - хмыкнул Фёрст Эйд.  
\- Блерр, на разведку, - хрипло гаркнул Прайм.  
Дрифт мысленно улыбнулся: дуоботы остались рядом с лидером, хотя изначально наверняка кто-то из них должен был первым ступить на трап. Но когда мечник упёрся, потребовав, чтобы его команда, с которой он неплохо сработался, полетела с ним, Проулу пришлось подкорректировать свои планы. По Искре вновь лёгкой тенью скользнула капля злорадства.  
\- Делегация конов во главе со Старскримом уже поджидает нас, - отрапортовал тот, высунувшись наружу и успев вернуться обратно, - они готовы к переговорам, но какие-то они… не знаю. Встревоженные что ли.  
«Я даже знаю, почему», - Дрифт стравил пар, решив оставить свои комментарии при себе. Не хватало только среди автоботов сейчас лишним словом разжечь конфликт: все и так напряжены и мало что понимают. Незачем усугублять ситуацию.  
\- Дрифт идёт первым, - скомандовал Оптимус, - Блерр, Персептор и Бамблби. Как только выясните обстановку более подробно, там и порешим.  
\- Босс, а мы? – Джазз кивнул на выход.  
\- Вы пока здесь, - отмахнулся Прайм, - хотя… Рикошет. Прикрой-ка наших… гениев.  
Мех сорвался с места по команде, выудил из-за спины винтовку и, пнув Скайлинкса по боку, проорал:  
\- Приподними незаметно крыло, кретин.  
Скайлинкс в отместку треснул его по шлему свалившимся откуда-то с потолка кабелем, который тут же убрался восвояси. Звероформер грузно повернулся, маскируясь под то, что ему нужно встать поудобнее: площадка, где их поджидали, оказалась шлаково узкой.  
\- Пошли, - рявкнул Прайм.  
Дрифт прогнал цикл вентиляции и стремительно вышел вон, чересчур соблазнительно покачивая бёдрами. В самом центре мозгового модуля, где-то под темечком шлема, билась одна единственная мысль: стоило заняться осуществлением этой части плана немного попозже. Поскольку вполне можно было предположить, что именно ему придётся объясняться с десептиконами. А делать это, ведя себя как интербот, не самое разумное решение. Но пути назад уже нет.

Тихо переговаривающийся о чём-то с Саундвейвом Старскрим замер, когда заметил приближающуюся к ним делегацию. Дрифт гордо шёл впереди, искренне стараясь не вихлять бампером так, словно его заносило на каждом шагу. Вопрос предстояло решать серьёзный, сейчас не до шуток. А судя по взглядам ошарашенных бывших товарищей, вполне вероятно, что именно последним они и займутся – подкалывать любили все, а по отношению к «бывшему собрату» это определённо выходило на новый, ранее неизведанный уровень.  
\- Здравствуй, Дрифт, - чуть качнул шлемом в знак приветствия Старскрим.  
Саундвейв тут же встал позади него, скрестив руки на груди. Зелёная магнитная лента плотно прилегала к его лбу – уж кто-кто, а Дрифту довелось попадать под его телепатические атаки, когда подавляющая силу полоска слетала с насиженного места. Тот ещё шлак. За ними следом материализовались Октан и Мотормастер, явно привлечённые в качестве грубой силы. А вот ещё немного дальше…  
Дрифт рассмотрел силуэт Астротрейна – если он прав, то лидеру десептиконов плохо так же, как и их собственному. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что он также предпочёл сначала оценить обстановку, прежде чем выпадать перед противоборствующей стороной на землю в поломанном, припорошённом стыдом виде. В воображение это выглядело шлаково, но интересно, а как было на самом деле?  
\- Старскрим, - мечник также приветственно кивнул и шикнул на Блерра, не утерпевшего и огладившего его по бедру. Спасибо Бамблби: он постучал сикера по колену, как бы говоря – ещё одно лишнее движение, и кто-то будет хромать до конца своих дней. Гонщик не успокоился, но так откровенно лезть перестал, замерев, ожидая дальнейшей развязки.  
\- Грит рассказал о том, что вы нашли там, - джет держался прямо, даже слишком, он явно нервничал, хотя всеми силами старался не подавать виду. – Рано или поздно автоботы всё равно узнали бы о Всеискре, о её плачевном состоянии.  
\- Мягко сказано, - Дрифт бросил взгляд на тоннель, ведущий к ней.  
В этот раз коны сами дали координаты посадочной площадки, с которой попасть к источнику их жизни было гораздо проще. Местность, как и проход, хорошо расчистили, чтобы можно было спокойно пробираться туда и обратно по надобности.  
\- Вы хорошо постарались, - признался он, окидывая взглядом проделанную работу, - полагаю, времени ушло дошлака.  
\- Возможно, - тактично обошёл конкретный ответа Старскрим. – Однако ваш связист, - тут же перешёл он к следующей теме, - при составлении сообщения упомянул протокол Сигму.  
\- Да, - самурай опять кивнул, - Прайм дал добро. И я бы хотел обсудить кое-что с тобой тет-а-тет. Ненадолго.  
\- Не вздумай! – встал на дыбы Октан. – Ты никуда не пойдёшь, - он навис над джетом.  
\- Что, порты от страха посжимались? – загоготал Блерр. – Даже бывшему товарищу не доверяете?  
\- Вот именно, - пророкотал Мотормастер, склонив шлем вбок и окидывая самурая презрительным взором, - бывшему.  
Сикер на клик завис, вдумываясь в диалог, и тихо уронил:  
\- Шлака… точно. Глупо вышло.  
\- Я хочу задать тебе буквально один вопрос, Старскрим, - Дрифт жестом отодвинул чуть выскочившего вперёд гонщика, - от твоего ответа будет зависеть дальнейший ход разговора.  
\- Пошёл ты, - фыркнул стантикон, - раскатать бы тебя в блин, дезертир, - презрительно сплюнул он.  
\- Я тебе сейчас все колёса повыдираю, оплавок, - опять взвился Блерр, - будешь пыль глотать да давиться, пока я тебя на куски разбираю!  
\- Ах ты!.. – Мотормастер шагнул вперёд, но Октан его удержал. Дрифт же крепко сжал плечо вновь вылезшего на линию фронта сикера.  
\- Блерр, будь любезен, - отозвался он, - сейчас не время и не место для подобных стычек.  
Гонщик раздражённо сбросил его манипулятор, но всё же вернулся за спину, яростно ворча и злобно поглядывая на куда большего по размерам по сравнению с ним стантикона. Дрифт же поставил мысленную галочку, что несмотря на демонстрируемое презрение сикера по отношению к нему, Блерр принимал его за своего, хоть вслух и не признавался. Но того, что было сейчас, оказалось достаточно.  
\- Старскрим, - обратился к заместителю Мегатрона мечник, - я прошу разговора наедине только потому, что не знаю, каким уровнем информации обладают… остальные меха. Поскольку, на мой взгляд, чем меньше об этом знают, тем лучше. А то, что я готов рассказать при конструктивном, - самурай пригвоздил Мотормастера взглядом к земле, - диалоге, может оказаться немного… неожиданным.  
\- Хорошо, - джет кивнул. – Парни, прошу, никаких стычек. Саундвейв?  
\- Принято, - связист выступил вперёд, - готовность: полная.  
\- Спасибо, - джет жестом пригласил бывшего десептикона следовать за ним.  
Дрифт шёл, чувствуя, как остальные почти облизывают его взглядами: за исключением Персептора, любившего других меха исключительно в разобранном виде, и Саундвейва, над которым ещё в довоенные времена шутили, что даже болванка чувствительнее и эмоциональнее него. Старскрим притормозил неподалёку, так, чтобы держать обе делегации в поле зрения, но при этом, чтобы ни те, ни другие его не слышали.  
\- Что ты хочешь знать? – поинтересовался он.  
Дрифт ещё раз прогнал цикл вентиляции: вот оно, поворотный момент. От того, что ответит Старскрим, будет почти в буквальном смысле зависеть всё будущее Кибертрона и его жителей.  
\- Насколько Мегатрону плохо? – выдавил он, наконец, из себя. Наткнувшись на удивлённо-недоумённый взгляд джета, мех пояснил: - Он может трансформироваться? Он всё видит и слышит? Он ходит? Какой энергон потребляет: обычный или самый низкозаряженный? Или, наоборот, максимально очищенный? Ему видятся в оффлайне дурные симуляции? А может…  
Чем больше Дрифт говорил, тем сильнее мрачнел Старскрим. Он жестом прервал мечника, и автобот осознал в полной мере, насколько сильно заместитель Мегатрона переживал за него на самом деле. На меха фейсплета не было: сплошной ужас и принятие неизбежного. Он почти сдался, почти прогнулся под нависшей угрозой, банально не в силах противостоять ей.  
\- У нас есть одна идея, как можно попробовать перезагрузить и стабилизировать Искру, но для неё нужны оба лидера, - Дрифт повернулся к Скайлинксу, а после к Астротрейну – они оба стояли, не переходя в робомоды. И можно предположить, почему. – Сказать по правде, я не знаю, сработает ли это. Но шанс есть… Серьёзно, - мечник внимательно посмотрел на джета.  
\- Что ты собираешься сделать? – спросил тот, старательно задавливая огонёк вспыхнувшей надежды: даже линзы посветлели при мысли, что всё ещё можно обратить вспять.  
\- Нечто очень опасное с самым непредсказуемым результатом, - признался Дрифт. – Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю, просто послушай: Искры Прайма и Мегатрона больше всего похожи на Искры Праймаса и Юникрона. Поэтому если дать им синхронизироваться сначала друг с другом, а потом со Всеискрой, то есть шанс, что нам удастся поддержать её и не дать погаснуть.  
\- А как ты планируешь их синхро…? – Старскрим осёкся: обвёл мечника недоверчивым взглядом с ног до головы. – Ты же не собираешься?..  
\- Именно это мне и предстоит сделать, - Дрифт вцепился пальцами в предплечья, горбясь. – Мне нужно… как бы подтолкнуть их в правильном направлении. Поскольку добровольно ни тот, ни другой, скорее всего, никогда не согласились бы на подобный эксперимент, то мне, как… гм, представителю обеих фракций выпала такая… честь, - выплюнул экс-десептикон.  
\- Тогда у тебя проблемы, - слегка смутился джет.  
\- Какой сюрприз, - не удержался от подколки Дрифт. – Прости, сил никаких, - тут же стушевался он.  
\- Мегатрону действительно плохо, - Старскрим отвёл взгляд в сторону, - интерфейс-протоколы, как самые ненужные во время войны, пострадали первыми. В этом смысле он сейчас недееспособен от слова «совсем».  
\- Потрясающе… - стравил пар Дрифт. – Шлак, - он устало уткнулся фейсплетом в ладони, совершенно искренне не зная, как теперь быть: он-то думал, что ему удастся распалить обоих лидеров, подвести их к той самой интимной черте, когда оба меха готовы добровольно оголить Искры, но сейчас…  
\- Ты знаешь, как именно нужно провести их через Всеискру? – спросил Старскрим и, дождавшись скупого кивка, продолжил. – Можно попробовать ещё один способ. Заставить их открыть Искры медицинским способом.  
\- Насильно? – удивился мечник. – Думаешь, с этого будет какой-то толк?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами джет, - ты же сам сказал, что результат может оказаться любым. К тому же, что-то мне подсказывает, что времени развозить проблемы многих миллионов лет сейчас просто нет. Мы должны действовать быстро.  
\- Тебе удастся убедить Мегатрона в том, что это необходимо? – Дрифт вскинулся, параллельно возвращаясь к внутреннему экрану: пожалуй, сейчас спектралист нужен немного больше, чем интербот, стоило вернуть старые протоколы, а то тот же Блерр через треть джоора сорвётся и потащит его коннектиться, упрямый оплавок.  
\- А тебе Прайма? – задал тот же вопрос джет. Дрифт удручённо кивнул: выбора нет, придётся. – Хорошо, - Старскрим чуть в ладоши не хлопнул в порыве энтузиазма, - тогда предлагаю сейчас договориться и поочерёдно, друг за другом, увести их туда. Полагаю, всё будет происходить непосредственно в зале Всеискры?  
\- Да, - мечник с радостью ощутил, как омерзительное поведение уходит, как наигранная раскованность пропадает, уступая место напряжению и желанию кому-нибудь хорошенько вмазать. Например, Блерру. За то, что он столько парил ему процессор! Или Родимусу – за… Да за всё. Да, лучше Родимусу!  
\- Встречаемся через джоор у зала Всеискры. Лидер пойдёт первым, - джет хотел было протянуть руку для пожатия, но вовремя одумался и убрал манипулятор: Дрифт сделал вид, что не заметил этого жеста.  
\- Принято, - мечник повернулся к автоботам: судя по стремительно накаляющейся обстановке, те опять в чём-то сцепились с десептиконами.  
\- Ну наконец-то! – проворчал Бамблби. – Я больше не буду нянчиться с этим ушлёпком.  
\- Тебя никто и не просил, - рявкнул гонщик.  
\- Бетский сад, - еле заметно закатил окуляры Персептор.  
\- Возвращаемся, - скомандовал Дрифт, - мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Праймом. У вас есть джоор на то, чтобы привести себя и свои мысли в порядок! – гаркнул он на Блерра. – У нас нет времени на распри. На счету каждый клик. А вы!  
\- Парни, - Старскрим повернулся к десептиконам, - времени в обрез. Идёмте.  
Мотормастер прорычал что-то нецензурное в адрес автоботов, из-за чего гонщик чуть не сорвался и не помчался исполнять данное ранее обещание – разбирать на части, пока противник захлёбывается в пыли! Бамблби, не сдерживаясь, приложил его в многострадальный коленный шарнир. Блерр захрипел, согнувшись и выругавшись. Персептор прав: бетский сад.

Оптимус мрачнел с каждым словом. Казалось, в кабине Скайлинкса даже стемнело, хотя звероформер ни на градус не изменил своего положения. Холод, исходящий от медленно разрастающейся ярости Прайма, сковывал по рукам и ногам. Но Дрифт продолжал говорить, на клик поперхнувшись воздухом, когда почти ощутимая тьма окутала его по самые закрылки шлема.  
\- Это единственный вариант? – пророкотал лидер автоботов.  
\- Да, - выдавил из себя мечник. – Старскрим сказал, что Мегатрон пойдёт первым.  
\- Пусть выходит, - Оптимус впился пальцами в кресло, на котором сидел, собираясь с силами. – Я за ним.  
Он попытался приподняться, чтоб выглянуть из кабины Скайлинкса, но неожиданно почувствовал вибрацию, от которой Искра заметалась на ложементе так, словно готовилась выпрыгнуть наружу. Из-за этого затряслась и Матрица Лидерства. Оптимус тяжело осел, осоловело мигая линзами. Он стремительно терял контроль над каждой из систем, почти чувствуя, как отказывает сначала одно, а потом другое… на клик показалось, что кончики пальцев посерели и даже начали рассыпаться в прах, но ещё через мгновение плохое видение ушло.  
\- Времени в обрез, - глухо изрёк он, пока Фёрст Эйд сканировал его, выявляя самые слабые места. Прайм выругался: сейчас он сам был одним сплошным слабым местом. Позор. Лучше уж дезактив на поле боя, чем вот так. Как немощный древний, неспособный и пальцем пошевелить.  
\- Блерр, - Дрифт повернулся к сикеру, - сообщим конам, чтобы они поторапливались. И тут же – тут же! – возвращайся.  
Сикер быстро кивнул, бросил на лидера нечитаемый взгляд и рванул в сторону десептиконов.  
Вскоре он вернулся, а Скайлинкс отметил, что Астротрейн сдвинулся с места. Началось.

*** 

Когда автоботы появились в зале Всеискры, Октан и Мотормастер встали, загораживая собой их лидера. Оба подозрительно осмотрели опирающегося на дуоботов Прайма, так, словно ждали, что он в любой момент сорвётся и помчится их крушить. В былые времена так и было бы. Из-за их спин на клик показался Хук: конструктикон обвёл прибывших безразличным взглядом и вернулся обратно – к Мегатрону.  
\- Ближе к Всеискре, - бросил Дрифт Старскриму, выскочившему к нему.  
\- Это опасно, - неожиданно подал голос Персептор: они с Бамблби с самого начала, как только вошли в тоннель, вперились в потрёпанный жизнью компьютер минибота, изучая поступающие данные и составляя прогноз. – Всеискра дестабилизируется всё сильнее с каждой минутой. Ей нужна подпитка, иначе… - учёный окинул ещё более истончившийся с их последней с Дрифтом встречи столб света.  
\- Этим и займёмся, - мечник крепко сжал ладони в кулаки, прогнал цикл вентиляции и уверенно пошёл вперёд, стараясь не думать о том, как всё это выглядит со стороны. – Лидеры, прошу, - он жестом подозвал их обоих.  
\- Мы останемся здесь, - Октан придержал кого-то, а в следующее мгновение Дрифт ошарашенно и абсолютно нетактично уставился на бывшего лидера.  
Мегатрон выглядел, казалось, ещё хуже Прайма. Светлые крылья посерели и покрылись трещинами. Синие вставки поблекли и понуро опустились. Мех цеплялся за своих товарищей, совершенно не видя, куда он ступает… понятно, почему Старскрим так за него переживал. Даже Оптимус позади напряжённо стравил пар: кажется, к такому даже он оказался не готов.  
\- Предлагаю сесть неподалёку, - вернув самообладание, скомандовал Дрифт, - чтобы все мы были в пределах досягаемости друг друга.  
\- Не нравится мне всё это, - пробормотал Рикошет.  
Джазз согласно фыркнул, и они побрели к мечнику, таща на своих плечах практически весь вес Прайма. Фёрст Эйд шёл позади, не спуская глаз со сгорбленных блеклых плечевых блоков.  
\- Всё в порядке? – Старскрим присел перед Мегатроном, когда тот тяжело опустился на землю, стыдливо прижимая к себе крылья, ощущавшиеся как какие-то обрубки. – Лидер?  
\- Успокойся, Старскрим, - прошелестел тот, - мы со всем справимся.  
Каждое слово давалось ему с огромным трудом. Джет испуганно вскинулся, когда Октан сжал его плечо, безмолвно прося подняться и отойти.  
\- Я бы попросил вас всех уйти, - Дрифт обернулся к обустроенным на полу лидерам, - но, думаю, вы не согласитесь.  
Толпа из автоботов и десептиконов синхронно закивала. Удивительное взаимопонимание.  
\- Тогда прошу отодвинуться не меньше, чем на десять метров, и не перебивать меня ни при каких обстоятельствах, - мечник уселся напротив двух живых почти дезактивов, - это важно. Никаких выкриков, комментариев и уж тем более драк! Блерр?  
\- Да понял я, понял! – воскликнул гонщик. – Не буду.  
\- Джазз? – Прайм через плечо покосился на дуоботов.  
\- Есть! – отозвался тот и ухватил Рикошета за дверцу, оттягивая подальше: с его братца станется поддаться панической атаке и перестрелять всех в порыве всколыхнувшейся паранойи.  
\- Ребята, - Старскрим уверенно встал между остальными десептиконами и автоботами, сгруппировавшимися неподалёку.  
Когда все отошли, Дрифт прогнал ещё цикл вентиляции. Всеискра в этот момент опять задрожала, рождая вибрацию, почти смертельную для тех, кто мог бы стать её спасением. Мегатрон застонал, схватившись за грудную броню, а Оптимус просто молча согнулся, уткнувшись фейсплетом в колено. Старскрим на пару с Джаззом ринулись было к лидерам, но Дрифт грубым жестом остановил их.  
\- Не мешать! – гаркнул он. – Это лишняя трата времени. Сейчас либо всё, либо ничего! Отставить!  
Оба меха, ворча, вернулись на исходные позиции.  
\- Лорд Прайм, Сат Мегатрон, слушайте меня очень внимательно, - обратился он, наконец, к тем, кому служил в разные периоды своего актива. – Сейчас вам предстоит сделать то, что никто и никогда не делал до вас. Вам придётся довериться друг другу, отринуть всю ненависть и обиду, которая гложет Искры, очиститься и открыться так, как делают самые близкие друг к другу меха. Это трудно, но я верю, что вы справитесь. Мы все верим.  
\- Ближе к делу, - фыркнул Оптимус.  
\- Лорд Прайм, - мягко, но настойчиво одёрнул его Дрифт, - я прошу не перебивать меня. То, что я говорю, очень важно. И я не потерплю никаких издёвок. Даже от вас, - жёстко припечатал он. – Сат Мегатрон, я знаю, что ваше зрение пострадало сильнее, поэтому я буду сначала всё озвучивать, а затем вам придётся это делать.  
\- Хорошо, - покладисто кивнул джет. На большее его просто не хватило.  
\- Лорд Прайм, пригасите оптику, - скомандовал Дрифт и упрямо поджал губы, раздражённо взглянув на лидера исподлобья, когда тот сначала попытался вновь подиктовать свои условия, - лорд Прайм. Это не обсуждается. Пригасите оптику.  
Оптимус что-то проворчал из-за маски, но окуляры медленно погасли.  
\- Сейчас каждый вытяните манипулятор, что ближе к другому, вперёд. Я возьму вас за руки, не пугайтесь, - Дрифт придвинулся ближе, снова уселся. Белая подрагивающая рука вытянулась вперёд немного быстрее тёмно-фиолетовой. Мечник осторожно сжал их за запястья, удерживая рядом с собой. – А теперь слушайте.  
Всеискра снова задрожала, почти плача от боли и страданий, резавших её почти на живую. Каждый дезактив проступал в столбе света, и зал стремительно наполнялся оглушающими криками. Аудиосенсоры глохли под звуками выстрелов и криков, под взрывами и крошащейся землёй Кибертрона.  
\- Вы – две великих, могучих Искры, что поддерживаете жизнь на нашей планете, - заговорил Дрифт, - вы вдохновляете народ, вы ведёте его за собой к светлому будущему. Вы оба прошли через боль и страдания, но выдержали каждый удар судьбы, не сломились под гнетом обвинений, ненависти и ярости, гложущей простой народ. Вы взвалили на свои плечи такое бремя, от которого все остальные отвернулись, не в силах даже помыслить о предстоящем кошмаре.  
Зал затопило энергоном. И автоботы, и десептиконы – все синхронно завизжали, когда разномастная жидкость заструилась из каждой щели, сливаясь в мерзкую розоватую какофонию, стремительно поднимающуюся ввысь. Дрифт тоже её чувствовал, но знал, где-то в глубине Искры он знал, что это иллюзия, - Всеискра оплакивала всех, кто вернулся к ней. Кибертрон оплакивал тех, кого хотел видеть на своей поверхности. В мире и согласии.  
\- Лорд Прайм, ради чего вы затеяли всё это? – мечник тоже пригасил окуляры, ощутимо сжал чужие ладони. – Вы хотели лучшей жизни для своих друзей? Вы хотели равенства между классами? Вы хотели обладать тем, что предназначалось всем, а не кому-то конкретно?  
\- Да, - еле слышно отозвался Оптимус.  
\- А вы, Сат Мегатрон? – обратился к другому лидеру самурай. – Ради чего вы начали агитационные митинги? Вы взывали к коррумпированной системе в надежде, что сможете достучаться до них? Вы первый, кто открыто заявил о том, что так нельзя? Вы стали гласом простого народа, мечтающего о лучшей жизни?  
\- Да, - джет чуть кивнул.  
\- Вы оба шли к одной цели, пусть даже разными путями, - Дрифт медленно повёл чужие манипуляторы друг к другу, - вы понимаете друг друга как никто другой. Вы можете понять, что чувствует другой, через что проходит ваш соперник. Вы цените каждое мгновение, проведённое друг напротив друга. Вы связаны куда сильнее, чем кто-либо. Вы – две половинки единого целого. И именно вам предстоит самая ответственная миссия за весь ваш актив, - манипуляторы двух самых могучих меха соприкоснулись. И Дрифт с толикой радости ощутил, как чужие пальцы слабо, совсем недоверчиво переплелись друг с другом. – Вам страшно. Вы в смятении. Но вместе вам удастся преодолеть этот барьер. Так же, как когда-то давно вы помогали своим собратьям. Единство – это сила. И она в ваших руках.  
Дрифт пододвинулся на коленях ещё ближе, пальцами прошёлся по чужим рукам вверх, замер на груди каждого, пока Всеискра за спиной заливалась кровавым энергоном и утопала в воплях тысяч, миллионов жертв. Мечник слабо сжал выступающие детали корпусов.  
\- Сейчас вы чувствуете боль каждой потери. Вы слышите судорожное биение Искр каждого, кто погас, защищая себя и свои идеалы. Вы чувствуете, как заходится глосса в горьком послевкусии дезактива. Вы чуете запах войны, разгоревшейся на закате и пылающей до сих пор… вам страшно, больно, одиноко. И в то же время, - Дрифт ощутимо нажал на честплейты обоих лидеров, - вы слышите биение живых Искр, окружающих вас. Это ваши товарищи, готовые следовать за вами. Они здесь, они рядом… Они окружают вас своим теплом. Они верят в вас и поддерживают вас всегда, независимо от обстоятельств. И может быть, пришло время ответить им тем же?  
Даже не видя, мечник почувствовал, как сильно сжимаются ладони лидеров фракций, а через клик открываются створки грудной брони. Немного помощи от Фёрст Эйда и Хука, обоюдно успевших повозиться с настройками знакомых им корпусов ещё до входа в зал Всеискры.  
\- Вы – нечто большее, чем два простых меха. Вы начало и конец всего мира. Вселенной. Страх исчезает, уступая место умиротворению. Теперь всё зависит только от вас… - Дрифт активировал оптику.

Сначала ему показалось, что он ослеп: настолько ярко светились стены помещения, в котором он оказался. Руки обожгло чем-то горячим, и мечник подавил вскрик: в обеих ладонях он аккуратно сжимал трепещущие, живые Искры. Мечник откалибровал оптику, всматриваясь в окружающее пространство. Он стоял в коридоре – в длинном, шлаково светлом и таком же чистом. Позади была пустота, а впереди что-то тускло мерцало, привлекая его внимание.  
Дрифт медленно побрёл вперёд. С каждым шагом и пол, и стены становились всё грязнее. Где-то пятна копоти, где-то капли энергона, а где-то картины с изображёнными на них меха, кричащими от ужаса. Ещё дальше белый цвет стремительно серел, а то и вовсе чернел. Потолок покрывался трещинами, а под ногами хрустела побитая крошка. Мечник упрямо шёл вперёд.  
\- Своеобразное место, правда?  
Дрифт притормозил, обернулся: сзади стоял Винг. Его тёплые ладони легла на ярко-алые плечи. Мечник согласно покивал, ни капли не удивлённый тем, что его опять встречал бывший учитель. Это начинало входить в привычку.  
\- Как будто от самого начала, когда всё ещё было в порядке, до настоящего момента, когда вокруг сплошной хаос и неразбериха, - Винг двинулся следом, не убирая одной из рук с плечевых блоков. – Красиво, но жутко.  
\- Куда мы идём? – Дрифт покосился на подрагивающие у него в ладонях Искры.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – усмехнулся рыцарь. Дрифт пожал плечами.  
Коридор всё не кончался и не кончался, и мечник почти было решил, что он застрял здесь навсегда, когда взгляд зацепился за то, что ещё в самом начале тускло мерцало. Хрупкая, тоненькая струйка света, нежно плывущая по кругу и замыкающая саму себя.  
\- Подожди, это… - опешил Дрифт, - Всеискра?  
\- Как знать, - Винг плавно скользнул ладонями вдоль вытянутых манипуляторов мечника. – Ты уже знаешь, что делать. Я всё тебе рассказал.  
\- Надеюсь, это сработает, - убито прошелестел экс-десептикон, - хотя, конечно, раньше надо было думать.  
\- Попробуй, - Винг крепко сжал чужие запястья и слабо пододвинул их к кругу света, так непривычно смотрящемуся на фоне дезактива, окружающего его. Ничего удивительного в том, что Всеискра так ослабла: она пережила плохое время, и было понятно, почему она содрогалась настолько болезненно.  
\- Спасибо, Винг, - искренне поблагодарил учителя Дрифт, - я рад, что сейчас ты со мной.  
Мечник сделал шаг вперёд, держа хрупкие, почти синхронно вздрагивающие искорки в ладонях, и погрузил их в самый центр трепещущего и, кажется, заливающегося горячими горькими слезами света.  
\- Верь в себя, Дрифт, - прошелестел ему на аудиосенсоры Винг, - как всегда верил я.  
Шёпот растворился во вспышке света. Мечник шагнул ещё ближе, распахивая створки Тепло, окутавшее его, проникало настолько далеко, что даже вспыхнувший стыд с толикой вины не смогли покрыть всей глубины ощущений. Всеискра выворачивала своё детище наизнанку, быстро сканируя всё, что было, изучая и будто бы раздумывая над чем-то своим.  
_Ты хочешь вернуться ко мне?_  
\- Нет, - слабо прошелестел Дрифт: он ведь столько всего ещё не сделал. Не довёл до конца ритуал. Не сказал Блерру, что был бы не против побыть с ним немного дольше и ближе. Не врезал Родимусу за слабохарактерность и тут же не слизнул выступившие на его губах капли энергона. Не почистил напоследок Великий Меч, отдав дань Вингу – учителю и лучшему из Рыцарей Света. А ещё не… не…  
_А другие хотят быть?_  
\- Да, - просто отозвался экс-десептикон, простыми словами выражая единый глас всех кибертронцев: и тех, кто жил, и тех, кто погиб, и тех, кто сбежал, оставив свой дом в пылающих руинах.  
Он пригасил оптику, с головой погрузившись в окружавшее его тепло. На несколько кликов ему показалось, что он перенёсся в Искру каждого кибертронца, что стояли там, в далёком-далёком зале, а после – что жили на Кибертроне, независимо от фракции или альт-мода, независимо от ненависти или горечи, гложущей их.  
_А… Они готовы?_  
\- Да… - Дрифт почувствовал, как губы растекаются в улыбку: их лидеры готовы перешагнуть через прошлое и отправиться дальше. К тому самому светлому будущему, о котором столько мечтали и ради которого столько всего сделали. – Они готовы. Я уверен.  
_Ты будешь моим голосом. Посланником моей воли._  
\- Буду, - согласился Дрифт, даже не подумав о том, чтобы отказаться. Это предложение – вернее, факт, - звучало настолько естественно, что другого ответа просто не могло быть. Это его судьба, и он будет следовать ей.  
Пространство вокруг плавно закружилось, увлекая его в неведанный ранее танец. Тепло растворялось, уступая место прохладе. Мягкие объятия сменились твёрдым грязным полом. А ослепляющая белизна плавно исчезала, позволяя датчикам спокойно подстраиваться под окружающую меха обстановку. Лишь лёгкий шёпот где-то в глубине самого мироздания, эхом отражающийся от стен и потолка, обволок его напоследок: «Мой Рыцарь Света».  
Дрифт с глухим стоном приподнялся, не до конца понимая, что произошло. Шум в шлеме стихал, зато вместо него прорывался какой-то умиротворённый гул. Экс-десептикон привстал на руках, вглядываясь во мрак, начинающий обретать очертания. Почему над ним склонились два корпуса, заключившие его почти что в объятия?  
\- Лорд Прайм? Сат Мегатрон? – Дрифт мягко выскользнул из полукруга, замечая, что они обнимали не столько его, сколько друг друга. Он же просто неплохо вписался в оставшееся пространство. – Что случилось?  
Мех встряхнулся, сбрасывая с себя наваждение, потерял равновесие и плюхнулся на бампер, удивлённо воскликнув: где его красная броня? Почему ноги такие тёмные? И слишком чистые? Почему манипуляторы отливают сине-лиловым? Крупные плечевые блоки уменьшились раза в два, став чуть покатыми, а колёса сползли на спину. Что, разрази весь мир квинтессоном, стряслось с его корпусом?!  
\- Дрифт? – из-за широких спин стоявших на коленях лидеров ( _стоп_ , они же были в других позах!) высунулся Блерр. – Э-э… ты как-то… изменился… - пробормотал он, с подозрением рассматривая мечника.  
\- Не знаю, я просто… Подожди, а где твой? – самурай осёкся. – Что с твоей оптикой?  
\- А что с ней не так? – фыркнул гонщик. – Да, я как-то странно вижу тебя, но вижу же.  
\- Блерр, у тебя окуляр только один, - Дрифт поднялся, пошатываясь: в процессоре ещё слегка шумело, как будто он с похмелья. – Что с остальными?  
Сикер удивлённо поднял манипулятор, пощёлкал пальцами в разных сторонах, фиксируя новый поток данных, обрабатываемых как-то непривычно. Шлак, и даже в отражение посмотреть-то негде.  
\- А с лидерами? – сикер отвлёкся от себя и нетипично для него помог самураю удержать равновесие. Оба, выпрямившись, лицезрели замерших в неестественной позе меха. – Погоди, они превратились в камень? – воскликнул он. – Что за шлак? – мех резво повернулся к бывшему десептикону, до боли впившись в миниатюрную – по сравнению с прошлым вариантом корпуса – руку. – Ты что натворил?!  
Дрифт слабо зашипел, сбрасывая с себя чужую конечность, присмотрелся: и правда – со своим шалящим в первые клики зрением он не заметил, что обе фигуры, обнимавшие друг друга, действительно были покрыты каменным слоем. Как будто лидеры превратились в статуи – бездушные, холодные и неприветливые. Шлак… это действительно сделал он? Это его рук дело? Это он всё натворил в попытках достичь недостижимого?  
\- Я… я не знаю, - Дрифт отступил от них на шаг, с ужасом вглядываясь в мертвенно-серые лица. – Я просто отнёс их ко Всеискре, а потом она спросила, готовы ли они, я ответил, что да, а потом… потом…  
Блерр жестом прервал сбивчивый рассказ. Он сам явно был ошарашен происходящим и не до конца понимал, что к чему. К тому же к ним брёл Старскрим, с нескрываемым ужасом рассматривающий замерших лидеров.  
\- Я не понимаю, - пробормотал он, - какого болта? Что это?! – встревоженно воскликнул джет.  
\- Ты что натворил, оплавок? – разъярённо заорал Рикошет, накинувшийся на него со спины.  
\- Угомонись! – попытался удержать братца Джазз.  
Дрифт сам не ожидал, как легко увернётся, когда красный дуобот наскочил на него. Рикошет промазал, не сдержав удивлённого возгласа. Но поражало не это: Блерр его удержал, не давая возможности подступиться к некогда перебежчику.  
Сам мечник в этот момент с недоумением косился на отсутствующее у Старскрима крыло – как и у гонщика, у джета было повреждение, но явно неболезненное, сделанное почти с хирургическое точностью. Джазз удерживал взбешённого Рикошета рукой, пряча за спиной другую – с отсечённой ладонью. Зато сам Рико выглядел удивительно целым и шлаково злым.  
\- Вопрос: крылья, - Саундвейв отчаянно цеплялся за шлем, нервно теребя длинные кончики ленты, опоясывающей его. Однако это не помешало ему подобраться к Старскриму и недоверчиво провести ладонью по месту, где должна была торчать родная конечность джета.  
\- Ну, раз мы все живы, значит, всё прошло успешно? – за ними появился Октан: он с недоумением потирал брюшную полость, словно не понимал, почему его это беспокоит. – Или же… - заправщик-трёхрежимник скептично оглядел каменное изваяние. – Шлак.  
\- Квинтец, - выругался следом прихрамывающий Мотормастер: у него не хватало нескольких колёс на одной из ног, - какого болта? Это что за ересь? Ты что натворил, оплавок?! – мех ткнул пальцем в сторону Дрифта. – И что за блядская отработка у тебя на плечах?  
Дрифт удивлённо царапнул себя по одному из плечевых блоков, но помимо до сих пор непривычной конфигурации корпуса ничего не зацепил. И потому не понял сути претензии.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Блерр удивительно резво для однолинзового бота обошёл его со всех сторон. – Эм… ну… ты теперь у нас автокон. Или десептобот. Не знаю, как правильно.  
\- Перестань чушь пороть, - огрызнулся Дрифт, - какого там шлака?  
\- У тебя на каждом плече разные инсигнии, - пояснил Бамблби, потирающий шлем: один из небольших рогов отсутствовал. – Ты теперь как бы и с нами, и с ними.  
\- Любопытно, - Персептор присел рядом со статуями. – Они живы?  
\- Мои сканеры их не берут, - пожал плечами минибот, пока дуоботы неподалёку цапались друг с другом: Рикошет порывался разбить новёхонький корпус десептошлака (Дрифт раздражённо зыркнул в его сторону), а Джазз тихо и старательно приводил аргументы, почему этого делать не стоит. Хотя бы пока что.  
\- Да живы, живы, - выругался Хук, опираясь на Фёрст Эйда. Последний брезгливо морщился, потеряв где-то по пути маску. Или не потеряв? Дрифт мельком удивился, заметив, что их гештальтист-медик был даже… красивым? Такого да на обложку какого-нибудь интербот-журнала.  
\- Тогда что за шлак?! – зарычал Рикошет, поумеривший пыл, но до сих пор не верящий в происходящее. – Пусть босс пошевелится!  
\- Предполагаю, - голос Фёрст Эйда оказался несколько выше, чем все привыкли, когда он говорил из-за маски, - сейчас как раз и идёт та самая синхронизация. Посмотрите на Всеискру – она слаба, но стабильна. На мой взгляд, это неплохое начало.  
\- Особенно по сравнению с тем, что нас ждало, - поддержал его обычно немногословный Хук, - оставим их и будем дежурить по очереди до пробуждения. Сейчас всем нужно подзаправиться и отдохнуть.  
\- Я первый, - безапелляционно вызвался Джазз.  
\- И я, - вторил ему Рикошет.  
\- Принято, - Саундвейв, молча переживавший шок, выпрямился, отцепился от ленты. – Дежурство: первый.  
\- Нет уж, вот тебе точно нужен отдых! – вскинулся Старскрим. – Я подежурю. Ты потом.  
\- Отказ, - изрёк связист, - дежурство: сейчас. Утвердить.  
\- Чушка железная, - пробурчал себе под нос Мотормастер. – Пошли уже, - гаркнул он, - жестянка.  
Саундвейв пошатнулся. Октан, стоявший ближе к нему, подхватил телепата на руки, позволяя обрести равновесие, пока шалящие гироскопы игриво меняли местами пол и потолок.  
\- Благодарность, - телепат кивнул. – Работа.  
\- Обойдёшься, - фыркнул стантикон, - и это не обсуждается.  
\- Я дам знать, если они очнутся, - бросил в спину друга Старскрим, - обещаю, Саундвейв.  
Связист безмолвно первым побрёл к выходу, иногда спотыкаясь. Остальные поползли следом, рассредоточившись, придерживаясь каждый своих, но вместе, почти монолитно.

*** 

И Скайлинкс, и Астротрейн выглядели встревоженно. Оба перешли в робомоды и наперебой бросились расспрашивать товарищей о том, что за квинтец там творился. Оба сошлись в едином мнении, что то вспыхивающее, то гаснущее мерцание им не привиделось. А уж когда в небо ударил столб света, который мощной взрывной волной растёкся далеко-далеко, будто бы обволакивая весь Кибертрон, так и вовсе поразил их в самые Искры. Да так, что оба лишились чувств, растянувшись прямо там, где стояли. Скайлинкс случайно свалил старательно собранные кучки обломков мусора, из-за чего на площадке снова возник бардак. Стыдно звероформеру не было, но под неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом Персептора он пробормотал что-то о том, что так и быть, поможет… Но что с Оптимусом? И вообще с Лидерами?  
Пока и те, и другие усаживались в свои небольшие кружки, потроша скудные запасы энергона, Дрифт заметил, что Блерр исчез. Искать гонщика, за клики способного развить огромную скорость, было бесполезно, но Би махнул рукой куда-то за кучи мусора, бросив что-то о том, что Блерр унёсся туда подумать. Любопытно. Подхватив пару кубов энергона, мечник направился следом. Не сразу, но мех вспомнил кое о чём, пока находился там, во Всеискре, и, возможно, сейчас был как раз подходящий случай, чтобы проверить догадку и, возможно, реализовать остальной, полуимпровизированный план.  
\- Скучаешь? – Дрифт плюхнулся на каменный выступ, чуть выше которого забрался сам Блерр. – Лови, - он подкинул один из кубов, с удовольствием отметив про себя стремительный бросок вперёд. Значит, Блерр хотя бы в себе. Это радовало. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- В психиатры записался? – огрызнулся сикер. – Нет уж, нам Ранга хватает.  
\- Не совсем, - ухмыльнулся Дрифт, вспомнив о том, как Родимус в порыве гнева четвертовал наглого медика. Искру болезненно кольнуло, и мечник постарался выбросить из шлема весь мусор, связанный с этим меха: до тех пор, пока Родимус не ответит, их ничего не связывает. – Спустишься?  
\- Нет, - выплюнул гонщик, - мне и тут хорошо.  
\- Стесняешься меха с двумя инсигниями? Ай-ай, - улыбнулся мечник, - а я-то думал, что великий и непоколебимый гонщик всех времён и народов, для которого нестрашна никакая трасса, давно перестал париться подобными предрассудками. За тебя ведь много кто болел на стадионах… Чем я отличаюсь от других?  
\- Иди ты наболт, - буркнул Блерр, отвернувшись, - чего хотел?  
\- Сделать кое-что, - признался Дрифт. – Я должен был раньше понять, но постоянно было как-то не до того. Ты раз за разом давал мне это понять, а я упрямо не хотел видеть.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - раздражённо прервал его гонщик, - развёл тут риторику. Скукота.  
Мечник согласно кивнул: он вспорол куб, выпил за несколько глотков энергон и приподнялся, скользнув ладонями по обшарпанным бёдрам сикера.  
\- Так понятнее? – усмехнулся он. – Приёмный, передающий?  
\- Передающий, - Блерр заинтригованно сверкнул теперь единственным окуляром, - откуда такое рвение?  
\- От Всеискры, - глупо улыбнулся мечник, - она заставила меня кое-что переосмыслить.  
Блерр резво спустился ниже, молниеносно передумав и безапелляционно пододвинув самурая.  
\- Надо почаще такие трюки проворачивать, - ухмыльнулся он, также вспоров куб и осушив его за пару глотков.  
\- Упаси Праймас! – рассмеялся Дрифт. – С меня хватит!  
Стоило сикеру смять оболочку и ловко закинуть её в ближайшую гору мусора, как его тут же обвили конечностями, нагло лапая и хаотично стравливая искры в стыки брони.  
\- Терпеть тебя не могу, придурок, - прохрипел Блерр, оглаживая закинутую ему на колени непривычно тёмную ногу.  
\- Аналогично, - хмыкнул мечник, плавно перетекая туда всем весом, чтобы лицом к лицу, без масок и фальши. – Ты бесишь. Особенно когда начинаешь язвить и выпендриваться.  
\- Вот чьи бы скраплеты зубы точили, - вернул ему подколку гонщик, оглаживая бёдра и уже улавливая аромат масла, начинающего скапливаться под паховой бронёй. – Сам-то весь пафосный: я был десептиконом, но теперь автобот, примите меня, пожалуйста, я на всё согласен.  
\- Неправда, не на всё, - выдохнул Дрифт прямиком ему в губы. – Но кое-что в рамках допустимого можно.  
\- Типичный кон, - проворчал сикер и первым впился кусачим поцелуем в тонкий металл губ.  
Дрифт ответил ему тем же, разрывая тонкое покрытие заострёнными клыками – ему они шли чуть больше, чем сикеру. И сейчас это превратилось в преимущество.  
Блерр глухо застонал, с радостью сцарапывая свеженькую краску с плеч и боков мечника. Он ласкал его быстро, нетерпеливо, но при этом наслаждаясь каждым рваным сбоем вентиляции, когда когти задевали чувствительную сенсорику, особенно на фарах, от неожиданности мигнувших красным. Дрифт ёрзал на его коленях в предвкушении хорошего интерфейса ровно до тех пор, пока пальцы сикера недвусмысленно царапнули паховую броню, а самурай не задумался над тем, что он не учёл одного фактора.  
\- Погоди-ка, - мечник немного отодвинулся от льнущего к нему гонщика, - я кое-что забыл.  
\- Издеваешься? – нехорошо прищурился Блерр: он куда сильнее сжал мечника в объятиях, как бы говоря, что теперь тот шлака с два отвертится.  
\- Нет, я серьёзно, - Дрифт кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз, - это, скорее, небольшая просьба.  
Блерр вопросительно уставился на него, ожидая продолжения:  
\- Опять ты со своими речами? Живее.  
\- Полагаю, я нулёвка, - выпалил мечник. – Всеискра сменила мне корпус, не удивлюсь, если и порты, гм, новые. Неразработанные.  
Улыбка, исказившая фейсплет гонщика, не сравнивалась даже с оскалом Рэтчета, к которому на стол попал бедолага, совсем не жаждущий апгрейдов.  
\- Я не отказываюсь от интерфейса, - Дрифт подарил автоботу непривычно мягкий поцелуй, - но прошу: будь чуть-чуть нежнее. Думаю, мы ещё успеем устроить пару-тройку заездов пожёстче. Что скажешь?  
\- Шлак с тобой, - проурчал гонщик ему в губы, - принято.  
Дрифт услышал щелчок: паховая броня ушла в пазы, и сикер тут же слабо щёлкнул оголившийся порт, прикрытый плотно зажатыми мембранами, током. Самурай дёрнулся, оказавшийся неготовым к настолько обострившимся ощущениям: кажется, он оказался прав. Вся его прошлая жизнь, включая не самые приятные ворны жизни в Дэд Энде, ушла со старым корпусом. Придётся приспосабливаться заново.  
Мечник выгнулся, зашипел, сползая с обманчиво встопорщенных решёток для продува. Блерру пришлось подхватить его под бампер и удерживать почти на весу одним манипулятором, но это не помешало ему продавить парой пальцев ещё ни разу не используемые мембраны и протолкнуть их глубже, нащупывая совсем новёхонькую плёнку поверх неразработанных разъёмов. Он стравил немного искр, и по пальцам тут же потекли густые капли масла вперемешку со смазкой. Ошеломительная отзывчивость.  
\- Знаешь, у меня давно не было нулёвок, - проурчал сикер, вынимая пальцы и вновь погружая их внутрь, растягивая ограничивающее кольцо. – Настолько, что сейчас я даже готов потерпеть.  
\- Невиданная щедрость, - сквозь стоны отозвался Дрифт. Он с удовольствием отметил, что начал сам наживаться на Блерра, пока тот щекотал его изнутри, раззадоривая и местами вспарывая плёнку. – Давай уже, - прохрипел он, запрокинув голову.  
Гонщик моментально вцепился дентопластинами в подставленные шейные кабели, играючи пережимая поток энергона в горле и тут же восстанавливая его. Дрифт не заметил, как растёкся по тёмно-синей с лиловым отливом броне, прижимаясь ближе в предвкушении приятного соединения. Их цветовая гамма оказалась немного похожей, но сейчас оказалось, что сикер был даже чуточку светлее.  
Блерр расщёлкнул джампер, не видя, но чувствуя, как сплетаются кабели воедино. Скрутка яростно топорщилась, на кончиках штекеров поблёскивали искры. Меха приподнял царапающего его плечи полуавтобота-полудесептикона и толкнулся внутрь. Ограничивающее кольцо тут же сжалось, не желая пропускать нечто инородное дальше. Блерр, удивительно терпеливо для меха его темперамента, немного вытащил скрутку обратно и снова толкнулся вперёд, ещё дальше, ещё сильнее погружая провода за пределы кольца.  
\- Я давным-давно забыл, каково это, - прошелестел на пределе вентилирующий Дрифт.  
От целой гаммы ощущений по корпусу даже потекли капли хладагента, выступающего с каждым толчком, углубляющимся раз от раза. И когда скрутка, наконец, вошла в него полностью, мечник не сдержался, вцепился клыками в закрылок на шлеме Блерра, сминая его: штекеры, только и ждавшие команды на подключение, разом позабивали все разъёмы, окончательно сдирая тонкую плёнку с нежных механизмов.  
\- Ш-шлак, - простонал Блерр, - узко…  
Он принялся постепенно наращивать амплитуду, гоняя ток по саднящим от столь наглого вторжения разъёмам. Дрифт глухо постанывал, ёрзая и подтекая, до скрипа сжимая чужие бёдра и вздрагивая, когда через решётки со свистом стравливался воздух, охлаждающий и разгорячённый порт за компанию. Первичные болевые сигналы постепенно проходили, уступая место острым, ярким, колющим толчкам тока во всём корпусе. Хотелось продлить это странное, будто бы только-только распробованное чувство чего-то качественного и давно желаемого. Чего-то, чего давно не было у них обоих.  
\- Залить бы тебя с ног до головы, - проурчал сикер, легко царапая тёмно-серый бампер когтями, - ты такой… такой…  
\- Фетишируешь? – ухмыльнулся сквозь накатывающие волны удовольствия мечник. – Надо было раньше понять, что ты не просто так повсюду за мной таскался. Признавайся, часто по углам на меня передёргивал?  
\- Ни разу, - хохотнул Блерр, - надо исправить.  
\- С радостью, - Дрифт смазано прильнул к нему в поцелуе, чуть приподнимаясь и опускаясь во время особо сильных скачков энергии.  
Блерр вжался в него, грубовато отвечая и постепенно подводя к ребуту.  
Оффлайн накрыл обоих мягко, легко уводя во мрак. Дрифт отключался медленно, постепенно, система за системой. Он чувствовал, как подрагивал Блерр под ним ним, как вибрировал джампер, вогнанный в приёмную систему по самое основание, как медленно успокаивалась хрипящая вентиляция… и как тихо темнота забрала их обоих к себе, пока по скрутке и бёдрам, зажавшим джампер, стекали капли смазки.

Обратно их вывели чьи-то наглые прикосновения. Некто, совершенно не стесняясь, собирал пальцами начинающие застывать потёки смазки, судя по ощущениям, крайне довольно улыбаясь.  
\- Чего тебе? – Дрифт с трудом зажёг оптику, без желания покидая приятный оффлайн: там было тепло и хорошо. Мечник только сейчас начинал осознавать, насколько сильно он устал на самом деле.  
\- Да так, решил посмотреть, чем занимаетесь, - рассмеялся Бамблби и демонстративно вытер испачканные пальцы о колени Блерра.  
Тот заворчал, крепче сжал самурая, уткнувшись фейсплетом ему куда-то в шею, отдыхая.  
\- Вижу, всё отлично, - хмыкнул минибот. – Но пришёл я не за этим.  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь подглядывать, маленький вуайерист, - приторно изумился Дрифт. – В чём дело? Что-то с лидерами? – от приятного послевкусия не осталось и следа. Если Би скажет, что они оба дезактив, то всё… это конец.  
\- Нет, всё не так плохо, и даже лучше, - прочитав последнюю мысль на его фейсплете, отозвался Бамблби. – Кажется, они начинают приходить в себя. Рикошет примчался весь взвинченный, сказал, камень пошёл трещинами.  
\- Принято, - кивнул Дрифт. – Сейчас будем.  
\- Прямо сейчас? – Бамблби ехидно улыбнулся и пошло скользнул глоссой по пальцам, которыми он умудрился слегка зарыться в скрутку Блерра. – А ты ничего не вкус.  
Мечник показал ему «лижи гайку», и минибот засмеялся:  
\- Твою? Ну, может быть, когда-нибудь.  
\- Иди наболт, - беззлобно фыркнул Дрифт. – Блерр?  
Гонщик заворочался, активировал оптику. Дрифт про себя чуть неприязненно сжался: непривычно и немного жутко было видеть сикера с одним только окуляром. Но с другой стороны, это даже к лучшему. Теперь можно, не стесняясь, коснуться губами пустой тёмной дыры, чтобы немного приучить себя к тому, о чём мечник со временем начал забывать… Никто не идеален: нужно уметь принимать меха такими, какие они есть. Никто не исключение. А Блерр тем более.  
\- Идём, Блерр. Лидеры вот-вот могут очнуться, - позвал он сикера.  
\- Нужно будет как-нибудь повторить, - гонщик отстыковался, и самурай поморщился, когда скрутка покинула растянутое и чуть деформированное кольцо. Разъёмы тут же заныли, но придётся потерпеть: лучше так, чем… Ох, просто, лучше так.  
\- Отличная идея, - Дрифт стремительно коснулся его губ быстрым поцелуем и соскочил на землю, сопровождаемый таким же ехидным взглядом Бамблби. – А ты не подсматривай. Мал ещё.  
\- Я старше Блерра, - ухмыльнулся минибот, - мне можно всё.  
\- Только если в мечтах, - захохотал гонщик, пряча скрутку. – У тебя есть какая-нибудь тряпка?  
\- Сейчас посмотрю, - Дрифт просканировал один сабспейс, потом другой. Третий. – Ну… у меня есть мечи. Много мечей. Хочешь посмотреть?  
Блерр опять заржал в голос.  
\- Сейчас лезвиями подотрёмся, то, что надо, будет, - не сдерживаясь, гоготал он.  
\- Ловите, - Бамблби швырнул им обоим по скомканной тряпке, - можете не возвращать.  
\- Теряешь самое святое, - Блерр немного согнулся, про себя отмечая, как неприятно хрустнул избитый миниботом коленный шарнир: почему-то страдала всегда только левая нога. Ублюдок.  
\- Повешу в рамочку и одинокими ночами буду передёргивать, - вторил ему Би.  
\- А любовникам будешь говорить, что это смазка самого Праймаса, - хмыкнул Блерр, пока Дрифт, согнувшись ещё сильнее, оттирал внутреннюю поверхность бёдер.  
\- Учитывая то, что сотворил Дрифт, оно почти так и есть, - неожиданно посерьёзнел минибот. – Идёмте. Рикошет сейчас визжать на ультразвуке начнёт.

Когда вся компания выбралась из-за гор мусора, там больше визжал Фёрст Эйд, который забыл у Скайлинкса внутри что-то из своего набора первой медпомощи. Звероформер ухмылялся и отказывался переходить в летучую форму. Рикошет же спокойно наблюдал за потасовкой со стороны.  
\- Явились не запылились, - хмыкнул он, когда мимо прошёл Блерр, и попытался шлёпнуть мечника по бамперу, - фоните, как толпа интерботов.  
\- Не завидуй, - парировал Бамблби, - не удивительно, что тебе дают только самоубийцы.  
Рикошет сплюнул паром, скрестил руки на внушительном капоте и оскалился настолько многозначительно и таинственно, что пробрало все троих: и от страха, и от любопытства. Но при этом каждый из них поспешил отойти от чокнутого параноика подальше. Десептиконы же, закатывая оптику, терпеливо дожидались, пока автоботы решат свои вопросы.  
\- Скайлинкс! – проорал Блерр. – Мало тебе было заварухи у Моря Ржи? Так я ещё устрою!  
Звероформер резко повернулся к гонщику, смерил его презрительным взглядом, что-то буркнул себе под нос и перекинулся в альт-мод. Фёрст Эйд априори бесполезно пнул его в лапу и поспешил по трапу внутрь.  
\- А что было у Моря Ржи? – тихо поинтересовался Дрифт.  
\- Скайлинкс попал под Ржавую Бурю, ему крылья потрепало, и Блерру пришлось всё вычищать, потому что сверху вот-вот должны были десантироваться коны, а у нас на тот момент ни было никаких запасов. Шлакова Буря всё погребла под собой.  
\- Я ниболта не разбираюсь в медицине, поэтому прочистить-то прочистил… но кабели попутал, да ещё и с колёс какой-то шлак насыпал ему в пробоину в топливной магистрали. Он потом ещё полворна ходил и содрогался в приступах чихания, - добавил гонщик и облизнулся: удовлетворённый жизнью и интерфейсом. – Так что…  
\- Не самые приятные воспоминания, - хмыкнул Дрифт, одарив его такой же откровенной улыбкой. – Понятно.  
\- Да неужели, - раздражённо пробормотал Фёрст Эйд, выскакивая обратно, - я всё!  
\- Явление Праймаса народу, - заржал Рикошет. – Эй, коны! Идёмте!  
\- Мы бы уже давно ушли, если бы не кое-кто, - пробурчал Мотормастер. – Тоже мне, нашёлся, руководитель шлаков.  
\- Ты что сказал? – зарычал Рико. – Да я тебе похлеще Рэтчета на части распилю!  
\- Я помогу, - свистнул со стороны Блерр, - давно пора проучить оплавка.  
Мотормастер оскалился, возвышаясь над каром почти так же, как Оптимус Прайм: гигантской скалой, способной раздавить одним только взглядом. Но и Рикошет не был бы его телохранителем, если бы сливал отработку в любой клик, когда Прайм просто вставал.  
\- Мотормастер. Отмена. Приказ сдать назад, - вклинился между ними Саундвейв. – Старскрим. Ждать. Зал Всеискры.  
\- Точно тебе говорю, он всего лишь запрограммированная болванка, - не очень суфлёрским шёпотом сообщил мечнику Блерр, не заметив, насколько заинтересованным взглядом телохранитель Прайма прошёлся по связисту десептиконов.  
\- А то ты проверял, - рассмеялся Дрифт и двинулся следом за стантиконом и остальными.  
Зал Всеискры встретил их в том же виде, в каком и был, когда они его покидали. Силуэты лидеров стояли в тех же позах, а рядом вились Джазз со Старскримом: оба ошарашенные, быстро о чём-то переговаривающиеся. При появлении товарищей оба бота вскинулись, переглянулись и ринулись к ним.  
\- В чём дело? – Дрифт шагнул вперёд, чуть приподняв руки, не то бы его снесли: воплями ли, тычками ли. – С ними всё в порядке?  
\- Что конкретно ты тогда сделал? – Джазз хоть и не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, как джет с отсутствующим крылом, но явно нервничал, резко вздёргивая голову и царапая себя по бедру оставшейся рукой, соскабливая слой активной краски.  
\- Отвёл их Искры к самой Всеискре. Так что случилось-то? – мечник покосился на слабый, но действительно стабильный, ничуть не подрагивающий столб света позади. Всеискра уже не плакала так, как во время того мистического ритуала Рыцарей Света, это немного успокаивало.  
\- Мы видели, как оттуда отделились две Искры, подлетели к фигурам и как бы… ну, проникли внутрь, - пробормотал Старскрим. – Я всё записал, но изучить смогу только в лаборатории. А потом камень начал трескаться!  
\- Внутрь проникает обычно джампер, а тут, скорее, вселение душ, - поддел его Джазз: Рикошет, не скрываясь, засмеялся.  
\- Не суть, - отмахнулся от шпильки заместитель Мегатрона.  
\- Их показатели усиливаются, - донёсся до них голос Хука: они на пару с Фёрст Эйдом кружили вокруг фигур, считывая данные. – Посмею предположить, что оба лидера не только живы, но и…  
\- Шлака ли? – выругался автоботский гештальтист. – Да быть не может… Глянь-ка.  
Хук вернулся к изучению статуй, а Дрифт, подойдя поближе, действительно заметил, как плотный камень покрылся сеткой трещин. Где-то даже, кажется, виднелась броня.  
\- Точно сможем установить только после того, как они оба пройдут полный медицинский осмотр, - заключил конструктикон. – А сейчас ждём.  
\- Что вас беспокоит? – вклинился в их диалог Старскрим. – Что не так?  
\- Пока ничего, - огрызнулся протектобот, сверкнув из-под визора. – Ждём.  
К счастью, ждать пришлось недолго.

И боты, и коны синхронно подскочили, когда зал Всеискры наполнил треск, а следом грохот. Оптимус Прайм выпрямился первым, поднимаясь на негнущихся ногах и окидывая всё помещение подслеповатым взором. Следом за ним встал Мегатрон, широко раскинувший крылья и чуть не зацепивший ими стоявшего рядом Прайма. Дрифт только в этот момент сумел по-настоящему осознать, насколько на самом деле были похожи эти два меха: Мегатрон всегда создавал ощущение, что он находится наравне со своими товарищами, в то время как Прайм всегда возвышался над ними. Но по факту они оба ничуть не уступали друг другу в размерах, несмотря на разные альт-моды.  
Серость сходила с корпусов, оголяя более свежий слой яркой активной краски. Постепенно оба бота выпрямились, осознавая, что происходит вокруг. Их окуляры ярко разгорались, стойки на крыльях Мегатрона засинели, а из груди Прайма вырывалось сияние. Лидер автоботов неожиданно согнулся пополам, царапая стёкла на груди.  
\- Босс? – к нему синхронно подскочили встревоженные дуоботы. – Что с вами?!  
Оптимус захрипел. Створки распахнулись, и на землю вывалилась Матрица Лидерства: обгоревшая, искажённая. Стоило ей коснуться поверхности, как спустя клик, она рассыпалась прахом.  
\- Никвинта себе… - ошарашенно пробормотал Рикошет.  
\- И что… теперь? – осторожно спросил Бамблби, недоверчиво глядя на пепел, оставшийся у ног лидера.  
Тишина, возникшая в зале, обрастала напряжением с каждым кликом. Мегатрон безмолвно смотрел на остатки былого величия, пока Прайм с кряхтением поднимался, поглядывая на горстку пепла почти с откровенным удивлением.  
\- Прежде чем вы примете какое-либо решение, мы должны вам кое-что сказать, - Хук выступил вперёд быстрее, чем Дрифт, и тот, на клик притормозив, поспешил туда же.  
\- У нас для вас… странные новости, - кивнул Фёрст Эйд.  
Прайм мельком окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, явно заприметив отсутствующую маску.  
\- Как минимум, мой новый корпус, - решил начать с новостей попроще Дрифт. – Он изменился после, гм, путешествия.  
Оптимус прищурился, рассматривая инсигнию автоботов… и зарычал, когда увидел инсигнию десептиконов на другом плече.  
\- Я… посмею предположить, что Всеискра требует мира, - осторожно добавил мечник. – Иного объяснения я подобрать не могу.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - пророкотал Прайм. – А что у вас? – он повернулся к медикам.  
\- Вероятно, что Сат Мегатрон – носитель, - огласил вердикт Хук.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся в зале, была ещё хуже, чем когда лидеры только поднялись.  
\- Вероятно? – процедил Оптимус.  
\- Это… невозможно. Мы же не… - Мегатрон смущённо дёрнул крыльями.  
\- Или же, - Дрифт прогнал цикл вентиляции и заговорил чуть громче, - именно это и стало результатом вашей синхронизации. Я провожал ваши Искры ко Всеискре, полагаю, она решила, что так… ну, лучше.  
\- Лучше? – Оптимус шагнул вперёд. – Знаешь, что реально будет _лучше_?  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Мегатрон вклинился между ними, прерывая начавшую разгораться ссору. – Стоп!  
\- С дороги, - прошелестел Прайм, - он мой, и я сам с ним разберусь.  
\- Перестань пороть горячку, - рявкнул на него джет, - подожди.  
Толпа позади замерла в преддверии исхода пока что словесной баталии. И боты, и коны сгруппировались, готовые в любой клик сорваться и помчаться защищать своих лидеров.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что если война начнётся опять, то Кибертрону конец? И нам всем в том числе? – лидер фракции десептиконов обезоруживающе поднял руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что пока что он не намерен сражаться. Оптимус нехотя кивнул. – Может… Праймас, сам не верю, что говорю это, но, может, попробуем заключить перемирие? Хотя бы на время. Мы ведь не знаем, что ждёт нас снаружи. И то, что я… - он осёкся, мазнул странным взглядом по грудной броне, - этому нужно подтверждение. И если Дрифт прав, то…  
\- Самое нестандартное заискрение, - сплюнул Прайм. – Шлак, - выругался он: обернулся, окинул напряжённых автоботов внимательным взглядом, подмечая любые мельчайшие детали, способные помочь ему составить всю картинку в целом. – Ладно. В этом есть смысл. Три ворна перемирия. Для начала.  
\- Я рад, что ты принял благоразумное решение, - Мегатрон шагнул к нему, открыто протянул руку для пожатия вперёд. – Я пришлю тебе информацию о своём состоянии. Тогда и решим. А сейчас нам всем, - он многозначительно окинул самого Оптимуса твёрдым взглядом, - нужен отдых. Это не обсуждается.  
Прайм промолчал, раздумывая над чем-то своим, но протянутый манипулятор пожал.  
Дрифт облегчённо стравил пар: кажется, первый шаг на пути к миру им удалось положить. Потратив столько сил, подвергнув всех жителей Кибертрона смертельной опасности, но им удалось если не избежать кары, то хотя бы отсрочить её. Возможно, в недалёком будущем получится прекратить уже давно бессмысленные распри. Это вдохновляло.  
Мечник отступил на шаг, не мешая моменту, преисполненному определённым торжеством. Они кивнули друг другу, прощаясь, и Мегатрон первым покинул зал Всеискры в сопровождении других десептиконов, облепивших его со всех сторон и уже начавших бомбардировать вопросами.  
\- Босс, возвращаемся? – помявшись, всё же спросил Джазз. – Бластер уже прислал запрос по приказу Проула. Подтвердить информацию?  
\- Да, - Прайм чуть кивнул. – Уходим.  
Он, широко шагая, пошёл следом, держась настолько ровно и уверенно, как когда-то давно, ещё в самом начале его собственного пути становления собой. Вот за таким Праймом и пошли меха: за уверенным, за знающим, за обещающим нечто светлое и ценное, в чём нуждались все, кого презирал и унижал Сенат.  
Дрифт замыкал процессию, не особо понимая, в каком именно положении он сейчас был. Вроде бы не предатель, но лорд Прайм явно недоволен тем, что именно ему, мечнику, выпала «честь» представлять обе фракции. Тяжело ему придётся, верно? Хотя Блерр, специально отставший, с нескрываемым любопытством покосился на него.  
\- Даже не думай, - проворчал самурай, - не здесь.  
\- Но ты ведь тоже об этом подумал, признавайся! – хохотнул он и отвесил шлепок по корме мечника. На звук обернулись практически все. И если бы Дрифт был моложе, он бы однозначно смутился. А так отвесил жест «идите наболт» и демонстративно царапнул гонщика по щеке, оставляя слабенькую, совсем еле заметную полоску от когтей на фейсплете.  
\- Оплавок, - удовлетворённо проурчал сикер.  
Дрифт улыбнулся: несмотря на некоторые вопросы, которые ещё только предстояло решить, он точно знал одно – в этот джоор вся их жизнь пошла по иному сценарию. И теперь всё зависело только от лидеров фракций.  
Дрифту выпала тяжёлая работа, но он справится. В конце концов, рядом с ним есть те, кому можно доверять, уж спустя-то столько лет. Чего только стоил Блерр, ситуация с которым однозначно прояснилась. Или Бамблби – вечно ухмыляющийся, но рассуждающий настолько здраво, что иногда даже мечник ему немного завидовал.  
Конечно, в жизни ещё оставались несколько открытых вопросов, но всё решится, так или иначе. Искра сжималась только при мысли о разрыве с Родимусом, и хотелось продолжать тешить себя мыслью, что пока ответа нет, у них ещё есть шанс. Дрифт одёрнул самого себя: опять самообман. Довольно! Он поставил лучшего из лучших, того, кого сам Оптимус назвал вторым Праймом, перед чётким выбором: либо да, либо нет. Третьего не дано.  
Но это всё потом. Потому что сейчас… Новый корпус. Новая жизнь. Новый виток в истории. И начинать его нужно с очищенной Искрой. Дрифт прошёл длинный, трудный путь, но теперь он готов к будущему, каким бы оно ни было.


End file.
